Laços perdidos no tempo
by Danda
Summary: Seria uma sextafeira como outra qualquer, se seu passado não voltasse a tona com uma surpreesa que naõ sabia definir se era boa ou ruim. Aldebaran terá que enfrentar um passado já esquecido.
1. Chapter 1

**Iniciando essa fic em homenagem ao meu amigo Pablo. **

**Dedico essa fic para você meu amigo;)**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Se puderem mandar reviews, agradeço.**

* * *

Estavam quase todos na Casa de Áries, prontos para mais uma noitada. 

Apenas faltava Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran, para o grupo estar completo.

Shura e Mascara da Morte já andavam de um lado para outro, tentando se acalmar sobre a demora dos companheiros.

- É a primeira vez que Aldebaran demora deste jeito – Afrodite comentou enquanto se apoiava em um pilar perto da saída.

- O que será que aconteceu?! – Shura resmungou.

Já a muito que a guerra contra Hades havia acabado. Na verdade, anos. A maioria dos rapazes já estavam na faixa dos 30, enquanto, os gémeos beiravam os 40, mas conservavam uma beleza juvenil sem igual, com um brilho maduro nos olhos, o que atraia muitas mulheres e até mocinhas que frequentavam o bar-discotéca, situado no final da rua principal da vila ao redor do Santuário. Era para lá que iam todas as sextas, e na qual Shura, Mascara da Morte, Miro e Kanon sempre voltavam acompanhados, enquanto os outros iam mais para mudar de ares.

Todos viraram a atenção para a porta avistando os Gémeos entrarem.

- Onde está o Aldebaran? – Saga perguntou, olhando para os lados.

- Não sei. E olha que ele mora na segunda casa, imagina se morasse na Casa de Peixes…

- Sim, sim... – Ouviram a voz estridente do Cavaleiro de Touro entrar pela sala – Já estou pronto…

- E como está!?! – Mu disse surpreendido.

- O que foi?

- Você não fica perto de mim, dentro do bar, hem?! – Shura brincou…

- Porque? – Aldebaran se surpreendeu – Está mal? – Perguntou olhando para si mesmo.

- Não – Kamus respondeu simplesmente, mas sem esconder o espanto – É que desse jeito você rouba as muchachas dele – Completou apontando para o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

Realmente estava bonito: Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta justa ao corpo musculoso. Seu cabelo estava maior, agora todo puxado para trás, e apanhado em um rabo-de-cavalo, batia-lhe na altura do ombro, dando-lhe um ar charmoso. Se só pela altura já chamava atenção, com aquele visual tiraria a atenção dos outros.

E era nisso que Shura e os de mais, ditos mulherengos do Santuário, pensavam com uma ponta de receio.

Aldebaran balançou a cabeça negativamente, com aquele sorriso de criança que não mudou nem um pouco nesses anos todos.

- No final elas preferem os baixinhos – Retrucou olhando para Miro, arrancando gargalhadas e fazendo o Cavaleiro de Escorpião estreitar os olhos.

Todos sabiam que Miro tinha um certo complexo com sua altura.

- Vai! Deixem o baix…digo, o Miro em paz – Dohko disse meio ao riso. Se aproximou do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, passando um braço no pescoço deste – E vamos logo – Completou arrastando o rapaz que não gostou da piada para fora da Casa de Áries, antes que este quisesse furar a "Muralha de Ouro" sem dó nem piedade.

Logo em seguida saíram os outros em um clima animado.

Era verão, e a noite estava agradável. A vila estava movimentada.

O grupo de cavaleiros seguia pela rua, sob a mira de olhares indiscretos de desejo e cobiça das mulheres e, de inveja e desdém por parte dos homens.

A maior parte desses olhares eram lançados para Afrodite, que seguia na frente do grupo de cabeça erguida e ar de superioridade. Fingia não reparar nesses olhares, pois seus conceitos de beleza estavam muito alem da realidade, o que o fazia sempre voltar para o Santuário sozinho e, as noites de Sexta, serem passadas sentado na mesa, junto com o grupo bem comportado, que não saia toda sexta e, que englobava: Dohko, Shaka, Mu, Kamus, de vez em quando Saga, quando este último bebia de mais, Aioria, que todos suspeitavam namorar com a Amazona de Águia e, no qual, não se atrevia nem a dançar com as meninas que vinham lhe pedir companhia e, Aioros, que custou a pegar o ritimo dos outros nestas saídas, mas que era extremamente "pudico" – Como Kanon lhe chamava, para sair com uma garota apenas por uma noite.

Kanon, Miro, Shura e Mascara da Morte, passavam pouco tempo na mesa, pois logo miravam uma "presa" e saíam a "caça" desta.

Aldebaran, com seu jeito simpático e extrovertido sempre arrumava amigos por onde passava, não parando, pelo menos por metade da noite, em um só lugar. Só quando estava muito cansado ia se sentar junto dos companheiros.

Sendo assim, já sabiam o que lhes esperava quando chegaram na frente da tal discoteca.

Quando chegaram no local que deveriam ficar, Kamus respirou fundo olhando para Shaka, antes de entrar. Não era sempre que vinha, pois sabia que ia se arrepender. Aquilo a que os outros chamavam de música, ele chamava de "bate estaca". Via aquele bando de gente dançando na pista, muitas vezes empurrando-se umas as outras… Aquela visão era o inferno para o francês que sabia que mal passasse pela pequena porta teria que caçar uma mesa na qual não se atreveria se levantar a não ser para ir embora. Não compreendia como os outros podiam gostar tanto daquilo, comparecendo toda Sexta-feira ali.

"Será que estou ficando realmente velho?" – Se perguntava.

Não, não estava. Shaka e Mu, tinham a mesma linha de raciocínio e, Saga…melhor, Kanon que era 8 anos mais velho, parecia ser 8 anos mais novo. "Irresponsável, que só ele" - terminou o pensamento.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos por segundo e, logo começou a caminhar para entrada. Sabia que não valia a pena se questionar sobre os interesses dos outros e muito menos se arrepender de ter ido para lá. Miro com certeza o arrastaria lá para dentro se o visse vacilar, como aconteceu varias vezes.

O Escorpião, a direita, do lado de Saga, apenas lhe fitava o amigo, com um sorriso, vendo o Cavaleiro de Aquário caminhar para dentro da discoteca, logo atrás de Dohko. Miro estava quase convencido que um dia Kamus, uma hora ou outra, ia ceder aos encantos de alguma moça e, teria companhia pelo resto da noite.

Ao pensar nosso ria sozinho. Era difícil imaginar Kamus com alguém, mas milagres aconteciam e ele queria estar por perto para ver esta cena tão inédita. Assim como Shura, que segurou no braço do Cavaleiro de Virgem e o direccionou para dentro. Talvez as intenções do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio fossem as mesmas que a do Cavaleiro de Escorpião: Desencaminhar os certinhos.

Ao contrário do que Kamus pensava, o local não estava tão cheio e não foi tão difícil encontrar uma mesa, onde o Cavaleiro de Aquário sentou rapidamente na companhia dos outros que foram puxando cadeira de outras mesas que também estavam vazias.

Aldebaran foi o único que logo foi para outra mesa. Um grupo de homens e mulheres acenaram assim que o viram entrar no local, o convidando para uma bebida.

O Cavaleiro de Touro disse um "já venho" e saiu de encontro ao amigos que se viam animados com sua presença.

- Até que não está tão cheio – Dohko comentou em um tom alto tentando se fazer ouvir através da música.

- É, mas a musica continua a mesma porcaria – Kamus disse.

- Para de ser chato, Kamus – Miro recriminou – É que ainda está cedo, mas daqui a pouco começa a movimentação – Disse com seu sorriso malicioso olhando para Mu, que baixou o olhar suspirando.

"Era bom de mais para ser verdade" – O ariano pensou.

E as previsões de Miro estavam certas. Não tardou muito para o local começar a ficar movimentado e irritantemente quente. E também não demorou para a rotina começar.

Shura que estava atento a uma moça morena de mini-saia, dançando na pista, deu um salto e foi de encontro a moça. Falou algo em seu ouvido e quando a moça virou lhe lançou um sorriso enorme, mostrando assim interesse e, dando sinal verde para o espanhol começar a dançar como seu par. Mascara da Morte, Miro e Kanon fizeram o mesmo quando suas "presas" estavam a vista. O grupo de sempre permaneceu sentado. Saga, estava sóbrio, mas preferiu ficar na mesa, apenas olhando e lançando sorriso para as moças que passavam pela mesa e lhe miravam cochichando.

Após algumas horas, Shura voltou para a mesa, sozinho, para o espanto de todos.

- Não tem nada de interessante aqui – Reclamou.

- E a morena…?

- Não me interessa – Shura disse olhando para a multidão que dançava na pista, procurando algo ou alguém. Os da mesa se entreolharam sem entender, alguns com um sorriso nos lábios.

Passados alguns minutos Aldebaran chegou com um copo de suco de laranja na mão. Todos sabiam que ele não bebia. Sentou na cadeira que Kanon havia puxado para si e decidiu animar a mesa. A final, seus amigos estavam muito calados.

Começou por provocar Shura, que a principio não gostou muito, mas logo entrou na brincadeira, provocando Mu em seguida. Poucos minutos depois estavam rindo e falando de assuntos banais e engraçados. Aldebaran sabia, como ninguém, como puxar assunto, conseguindo arrancar risada até de Mascara da Morte quando queria.

Estavam agora "avaliando" a moça que estava com Kanon. Este já devia estar um bocado alto, pois a moça não era nem por sombra aquilo que ele dizia que procurava.

- Quero ver se ele leva ela para casa – Saga disse rindo, já imaginando o dia seguinte quando o irmão acordasse e desse de cara com ela.

- Eu acho que ele não leva – Shaka desacreditava no que via.

- Ele realmente deve estar bêbado – Afrodite disse chocado.

- Eu também não acredito – Shura disse boquiaberto, mas sorrindo e, se acomodando na cadeira.

Não olhava para Kanon e sua companheira, olhava para o outro lado. Para a moça de Cabelos compridos castanho claro, pele bronzeada, olhos grandes, cor de mel. Devia ter 1.70 de altura e, estava vestida com uma calça jeans e um tope branco de alça fina e decote em "V". Tinha traços delicados e aparentava ser muito frágil. Pendurado no braço esquerdo tinha uma bolça e, um copo de Vodka na mão direita.

Esta se aproximou e sentou na cadeira que seria do Mascara da Morte, do lado de Aldebaran. Apoiou o copo na mesa bem em sua frente e fitou Aldebaran, que lhe olhava simpático, tentando lembrar se a conhecia e, de onde.

A moça ignorava os olhares perplexos dos presentes na mesa. Olhava seria para o homem enorme ao seu lado.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Perguntou de repente.

Aldebaran custou a processar a pergunta em sua cabeça

- Sim – Respondeu ao fim de alguns segundos, sorrindo simpaticamente – Sexta…toda sexta-feira…

A moça apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, sem se importar com o sorriso do homem moreno, mantendo um semblante sério.

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo ficar perto do Aldebaran – Shura cochichou para Shaka que estava sentado do seu lado.

Shaka não respondeu, observava a cena atentamente.

Após alguns minutos a moça levou a mão para dentro da bolça que estava em seu colo e tirou um envelope no qual colocou-o na frente de Aldebaran. Este olhou o objecto por alguns minutos sem entende e, voltou a olhar a moça.

A morena fez um sinal na direção do envelope.

O Cavaleiro de Touro hesitou um pouco mas acabou por pegar o objecto e abriu-o tirando duas fotos de dentro deste.

Ao olhar a primeira foto, arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a imagem.

_Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

Na mesa, uns pareciam não se importar com o que acontecia na sua frente, como era o caso de Kamus, Saga e Afrodite, mas Shura, Shaka e Mu, não desgrudavam os olhos do casal que agora pareciam tensos.

"Essa foto…" – Aldebaran pensou franzindo a testa olhando fixamente para a imagem.

_**---------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------**_

_A camisa negra estava sobre a cama, mas ainda envolta no cabide. A luz do Abajur, fraca de um amarelado forte iluminava mal o quarto. _

_Aldebaran estava sentado na cama observando o porta-retratos sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira._

_Sabia que estava atrasado, mas não conseguia mover um músculo se quer. Apenas fitava a imagem de si mesmo, com 15 anos, abraçado a uma bela moça de cabelos negros compridos, pele branca e olhos cor de mel. Ela tinha um belo sorriso._

"_Era verão" – se lembrou. – "Uma noite agradável."_

_- Eu atravessaria um país. Eu atravessaria um continente. Eu atravessaria o Oceano e, atravessaria até mesmo o mundo para estar com você e para apenas lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo. – Disse baixo._

_Já sabia de cor o que estava escrito por de trás da foto._

_Balançou a cabeça negativamente, serrando os olhos. Já havia passado tanto tempo, não havia o porque de manter aquele retrato ali. Provavelmente já estaria casada com aquele homem._

_Em um movimento rápido abriu a gaveta e jogou o porta retrato de qualquer jeito dentro desta, fechando-a em seguida._

_Prometeu a si mesmo não pensar mais naquelas ferias e nem sobre quem havia passado pela sua vida durante elas._

_Levantou, pegou na camisa tirando-a do cabide e vestiu-a enquanto caminhava para a saída._

_**------------------------------Fim do Flash Back-----------------------------------------**_

Agora estava ali, com o mesmo retrato na sua frente. Sentiu um nó na garganta, perdendo o sorriso e agora mostrando um semblante ao qual Mu não conseguia distinguir se era tristeza ou surpresa. Viu-o mexer os lábios, duas vezes tentando falar algo, de olho fixo na foto que acabara de colocar na frente da primeira.

Ficou assim durante alguns minutos, até que de repente virou-se para copo na frente da moça, que permanecia parada lhe observando.

Em um movimento rápido passou a mão no copo e o afastou da morena. Ao ver isso a moça soltou uma risada nervosa. Era clara a sua irritação.

Aldebaran estreitou os olhos. Não conseguia olhar para a moça, apenas virou na direção dela ao ouvi-la iniciar uma afirmação.

- Eu atravessei um país. Eu atravessei um continente. Eu atravessei o oceano e, atravessaria, até mesmo o mundo, para estar aqui contigo e lhe dizer… – A moça deu um suspiro pesado, parecia querer tomar coragem, enquanto Aldebaran se surpreendia e esperava as ultimas palavras que conhecia bem. – Que sobrevivi muito bem sem você – Dito isso se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu para a saída.

Aldebaran não tinha reação. Apenas viu-a sumir no meio das pessoas que se acumulavam na porta.

Os presentes na mesa também não sabiam o que fazer. Não perceberam nada.

Aldebaran permanecia com os olhos fixos nas pessoas na porta de saída. Mas não às via. Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito e aquela musica começava a irrita-lo profundamente.

- Aldebaran!? – Mu chamou o Cavaleiro de Touro pela segunda vez, fazendo este acordar de seu transe.

Aldebaran engoliu a seco e olhou para os presentes da mesa que não diziam nada apenas lhe fitavam, como quem pede algum tipo de explicação.

O Moreno soltou um suspiro sonoro agarrou no envelope, colocou as fotos dentro e,

sem dizer nada para ninguém, levantou o mais rápido que pode desaparecendo pela porta de saída, deixando os companheiros perplexos.

- O que foi aquilo? – Shura perguntou ao fim de alguns minutos.

- Não sei – Mu respondeu baixo.

- Coisa boa não era – Kamus franziu a sobrancelha, falando mas para si do que para os outros.

- Quem era aquela moça? – Shaka se perguntou.

- Talvez uma namorada – Shura mudou sua expressão de preocupação para algo debochado – E acho que aquilo foi um pé na bunda…

- Não fala besteira espanhol – Saga se manifestou pela primeira vez – Aldebaran não é como você, que pega tudo quanto é menina não querendo saber de onde é e nem a idade…

- Quer agora que eu peça bilhete de identidade para as garotas…

- Parem com isso – Kamus recriminou.

- Seja lá o que está acontecendo – Mu começou, se levantando – Não é aqui discutindo que iremos descobrir. Eu vou atrás do Aldebaran…

- Eu vou com você – Shaka disse se levantando.

- Eu também vou – Kamus se prontificou, seguindo atrás dos dois companheiros.

Não que tivesse algo que pudesse se chamar amizade com o brasileiro e nem que tivesse assim muito preocupado com este, pois a vida sentimental dos outros não lhe interessava muito, mas precisava urgentemente de sair daquele lugar barulhento.

Com alguma dificuldade de passar pelas pessoas, conseguiram sair da discoteca, parando no meio da rua, olhando freneticamente para todos os lados. A final não era muito difícil perder um homem de 2 metros e tal no meio da multidão. Mas estranhamente, não o avistaram.

- É melhor nos dividir – Shaka disse.

- Não – Kamus discordou – Eu sei muito pouco a cerca do brasileiro, mas do jeito que ele me pareceu estar, só pode ter voltado para o Santuário.

- É – Mu concordou – Kamus tem razão. Aldebaran estava perturbado e, se ele quisesse ir atrás da tal garota ele teria feito logo de princípio.

- Então voltamos para o Santuário – Shaka se convenceu.

Não demorou para chegar no Santuário e, rapidamente se dirigiu para a Casa de Touro.

Estava um pouco ofegante quando chegou em casa.

Caminhou muito rápido pois sabia que poucos minutos depois alguém, a quem tinha quase certeza ser o Cavaleiro de Áries viria atrás de si para questionar o que foi toda aquela cena que aconteceu.

Não, não queria ter que dar explicações para ninguém. Não queria ter que falar daquelas malditas ferias, a 15 anos atrás.

Logo hoje que estava determinado a esquecer tudo aquilo e seguir em frente aquela menina surge para faze-lo recordar da duvida que sentiu estes anos todos.

Mas porque não a conseguia odiar?!

"Porque?!"

_Continua…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chegaram na sala da Casa de Touro um pouco ofegantes e olhando para todos os lados. Mu ia chamar pelo nome do companheiro quando ouviram barulho de vidro quebrando, vindo de dentro do corredor a direita.

Se entreolharam durante alguns minutos.

- Acho melhor você ir sozinho – Shaka constatou olhando para o Cavaleiro de Aries. Este suspirou e voltou o olhar para Kamus que acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que o Cavaleiro de Virgem tinha dito.

Mu viu os dois companheiros se retirarem da sala e caminhou com cautela para dentro do corredor rumo a porta que se encontrava entreaberta.

Empurrou-a cuidadosamente e, encontrou, Aldebaran sentado na cama com uma toalha manchada de vermelho na mão e um porta retrato caído no chão um pouco distante do Cavaleiro de Touro.

- Hum…Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você apareceria – Aldebaran disse, sem olhar para o homem na porta, com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo Mu voltar a atenção para sua pessoa.

- O que houve?! – O cavaleiro de Aries se recompôs, enquanto pegava em uma cadeira, que se encontrava em um canto do quarto e, a colocou do lado da cama, perto de Aldebaran, sentando em seguida.

Aldebaran lançou-lhe um olhar triste, ainda segurando a toalha sobre a outra mão.

Mu fitou o lugar onde deveria estar machucado.

- Tudo isso por causa do encontro que você teve com aquela moça?

O moreno baixou os olhos.

Mu suspirou baixo.

Ia falar algo quando ouviu a voz baixa do amigo.

- Faz tantos anos que não me sentia assim – Aldebaran falou baixo fitando o nada – Aquela moça…

- Quem é ela?

Aldebaran levantou e foi até o porta retrato caído no chão. Pagou-o, tirou os vidros que ainda continuavam presos na madeira bem envernizada e entregou para o ariano.

Mu fitou a imagem intrigado.

- Isto foi quando tivemos aquelas ferias…

- Sim…15 anos atrás…

_Corria em direção ao mar, na companhia de três rapazes._

_Sete anos tinha se passado desde a primeira saída do Brasil rumo a Europa. Agora voltava cheio de energia por estar em sua terra novamente, com vontade de aproveitar aquele mês o máximo que podia._

_- Corre!!! – Um rapaz loiro, alto, pele bronzeada e olhos azuis, gritou, enquanto corria na frente dos outros três. Era magro, corpo atlético, típico surfista, o mais malandro, como era chamado pela mãe de Aldebaran, havia encontrado uma praia que achava ser deserta. _

_- Espera, Ricardo - Logo atrás estava um rapaz magro, de meia estatura, pele morena, olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros. _

_- Espero nada, Rodrigo. Vocês são muito moles – ouviram como resposta._

_Era Dezembro e a noite fazia um calor insuportável para estar enfornado em alguma discoteca ou bar._

_Então Ricardo juntou os primos e convenceu-os que não havia nada melhor do que tomar banho de mar, nus, de noite._

_Aldebaran relutou no princípio, mas com a ajuda do irmão, Ricardo o convenceu. _

_- Mole, é!? – Aldebaran não se conteve. Começou a correr a sério, ultrapassando facilmente o primeiro e entrando no mar de roupa e tudo._

_- Como ele consegue? – Se admirou o terceiro. Era alto e musculoso, pele queimada de sol. Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Plínio era considerado pelas meninas, o mais bonito do grupo._

_Os três pararam para admirar aquele que era o maior dentre os quatro. Aldebaran tinha 15 anos, mas já media quase dois metros. Muito musculoso, tinha o corpo proporcional a altura. A pele morena, olhos escuros e cabelos negros, denunciavam sua nacionalidade enquanto estava na Grécia. Mas ali, no Rio de Janeiro, poderia se sentir quase invisível se não fosse seu tamanho._

_E era justamente isso que impressionada os amigos e familiares, o tamanho que tinha e sua agilidade. Era rápido. Muito rápido._

_- Cara, não é a toa que pegaram ele para ser guarda-costas no estrangeiro – Ricardo disse rindo, enquanto se despia._

_Apenas os pais e o irmão mais velho, sabiam que ele foi para fora do país para se tornar um dos guerreiros de uma deusa, na qual nem se quer acreditavam, enquanto os outros pensavam que ele tinha sido chamado para o trabalho de segurança de alguma ricaça grega._

_Rodrigo começou a se despir juntamente com os outros._

_- Você tem certeza que essa praia é mesmo deserta, né Ricardo!?_

_- Tenho, medroso – Ricardo respondeu correndo em direção a agua já nu._

_- Tudo bem então – Plínio respondeu, já convencido, tirando a ultima peça de roupa e correndo na direção do mar, logo atrás do primo – Anda logo Rodrigo…_

_- Espera ai!!! – Rodrigo se atrapalhava ao tirar a calça. – Quer saber?! Que se dane… - Concluiu correndo de boxer mesmo._

_Não demorou muito para a guerra de água começar._

_- O Aldebaran ainda está de roupa – Rodrigo lembrou olhando para o rapaz grandalhão._

_- É, pode tirando a roupa – Ricardo reivindicou._

_- Já to todo molhado…_

_- Ta amarelando? – Plínio provocou._

_- Ok!!!! – Se convenceu saindo da agua já tirando a camisa._

_Parou onde estava a roupa dos outros e começou a desabotoar a calça. Pensava que mais valia ter tirado toda roupa antes de correr para a água. Agora ia ficar com a roupa toda encharcada e, provavelmente ia ouvir muito do Plínio por entrar no carro e molhar o maravilhoso estofamento._

_Riu ao imaginar a cena. _

_Plínio, o mais velho dentre eles, era mesmo exagerado. Bem...mas isso, agora, não importava..._

_Talvez com sorte e, com o calor que estava, suas roupas secassem antes de ir embora. A final, a noite estava sendo amiga. Muito calor e uma lua cheia, enorme, que iluminava bem a praia. _

_Só aquela lua presenciava a cena dos quatro garotos nus, "brincando" no mar. _

_Ou não..._

_Já estava prestes a tirar os boxers quando ouviu rizadas, vinda do seu lado direito, mais precisamente atrás do rochedo._

_Apurou mais a audição e conseguiu identificar os risos femininos. Mas do que rápido voltou a vestir a calça._

_- Ei!? – Chamou, estreitando os olhos e franzindo a ftesta, olhando para o rochedo._

_Continua…_


	4. Chapter 4

_- Apareçam – Ordenou._

_Olhava para o rochedo ainda ouvindo as risadinhas que começavam a irrita-lo._

_- Eu não vou avisar mais nenhuma vez – Avisou, olhando ainda na direção que vinha os risos._

_Arregalou os olhos quando viu as figuras de duas moças, sairem por de trás do obstáculo, ainda sorrindo um pouco vermelhas. _

_Aldebaran corou violentamente, ao olhar para elas._

"_Maldito Ricardo" – pensava._

_Foi acreditar naquele primo destrambelhado e por pouco não passaria o maior vexame de sua vida. O que diriam os outros Cavaleiros de Athena se o vissem naquela situação. _

"_Nada digno de um Santo de Ouro" – Provavelmente ouviria do irritante Cavaleiro do 12º Casa._

_Tratou de afastar esse pensamento, a final, estava lá para se divertir. E "pagar um mico", de vez em quando, fazia parte…_

_Seus olhos pararam em um par de olhos cor de mel, que agora lhe fitavam intensamente, estava fascinado de uma tal maneira, que nem ouvia os primos chamarem da água._

_- Que droga, cara – Plínio começou irritado, por estar sendo ignorado – O que ele está fazendo?_

_- Tirando uma com a nossa cara – Rodrigo disse, também, não escondendo a irritação – Pô, quem são aquelas meninas?_

_- Sei lá – foi a vez de Ricardo se manifestar – ALDEBARAN!!! ALDEBARAAN!!!_

_- A CULPA É TUA, SEU IDIOTA – Plínio voltou-se contra Ricardo tentando submergi-lo. Este tentava se safar como podia, com Rodrigo tentando apartar a briga – Você disse que essa praia era deserta, SEU ANORMAL!!!_

_Aldebaran parecia alheio ao que se passava a sua volta, apenas fitando a moça alta, de vesti leve, rosa, estampado com flores._

_Nunca tinha visto uma menina tão bonita. Ou talvez até tivesse, mas na altura não tinha prestado atenção._

_- Ham!!! – Ouviu a outra moça, tirando-o de seu transe. Era loira e bem mais baixa que a outra, com a pele bronzeada – Acho que seus amigos estão se matando na agua…_

_Aldebaran olhou de imediato para a direção onde Plínio segurava a cabeça de Ricardo em baixo da água, e Rodrigo tentava inutilmente ajudar o irmão._

_- PLINIO!!! – Aldebaran correu para tentar apartar a "briga"._

_Não teve dificuldade em separar os primos, mas, se arrependeu ao ver o olhar fusilador do mais velho._

_- PORQUE VOCÊ DEMOROU TANTO? E QUEM SÃO AQUELAS MENINAS?!_

_- Ei!!!- Aldebaran começou a se irritar, e nem sabia porque – Eu não sei quem são aquelas meninas ok!? E não grita, que não fui eu que falei que essa praia era deserta._

_- Não, foi esse anormal – Plínio apontava para Ricardo que ainda tentava recuperar do susto – Você é um idiota, Ricardo…_

_- COMO É QUE EU IA SABER…_

_Parou ao ver o primo avançar na sua direção mais uma vez, sendo segurado por Aldebaran. Se debatia tentando se libertar do grandão que não tinha dificuldade em mante-lo longe do outro que se encolhia._

_- CHEGA!!! - Aldebaran disse soltando o outro, vendo que este se assustou. - Olha o barraco… - Disse mais baixo apontando para as meninas que da praia observavam tudo rindo muito._

_- Então vai buscar as nossas roupas – Rodrigo disse – Eu já estou começando a ficar com frio…_

_- Tá, tá… _

_O Cavaleiro de Touro saiu e pouco depois voltou com as roupas._

_Os garotos se vestiram e, saíram da água indo de encontro as moças._

_- Vocês não precisavam ter se incomodado connosco - A loira disse com um sorriso que poderia facilmente ser identificado como no mínimo, pervertido. _

_Ela praticamente engolia Plínio com os olhos._

_Um silencio constrangedor se formou entre os integrantes do grupo._

_- Não liguem para ela – Ouviram a outra dizer – Ela está brincando. A propósito, meu nome é Linda…_

_- Linda mesmo… - Aldebaran, murmurou inconscientemente._

_A moça lhe sorriu._

_Por mais encabulado que estavesse, não conseguia desviar os seus olhos dela. Sentia o coração bombear seu sangue a uma velocidade incrível._

_- E o meu é Rosana. – A loira disse, querendo quebrar aquele clima constrangedor que se formou no meio do grupo, com o comentário meio impróprio._

_- Nós estamos de passagem – continuou – 1Km na frente tem um barzinho na beira da praia. É para lá que nós vamos…_

_- Praia deserta né, Mané!? – Plínio deu um tapa na cabeça de Ricardo que chiou desconsertado._

_- Vocês não querem vir connosco? – Linda, perguntou, olhando para o mais alto com um sorriso._

_- Não sei…_

_- A Deba, qualé?! Daqui um mês você vai embora…_

_- Você não é daqui do Rio? – A morena se interessou._

_- Não…_

_- Ele mora na Grécia – Ricardo cortou-o_

_- Grécia?! – A loira perguntou desconfiada, imaginando que aquele iria ser um grande KO._

_- É verdade – Rodrigo se meteu – Ele trabalha de segurança de uma granfina…_

_- Não a chame assim – Aldebaran falou sério. _

_Rodrigo levantou os braços com ar de rendição._

_- Bem, vocês querem vir ou não? – A loira falou sem paciência._

_O olhar do Cavaleiro de Touro continuava pousado sobre a morena._

_- Ok – Acabou por concordar._

_- Então vamos logo – A loira disse já caminhando. – Como você se chama? – Disse se aproximando de Plínio._

_- Eu sou Plínio – O loiro se apresentou – Eu sou primo do grandão ali…_

_- E o grandão ali, chama…?_

_- Aldebaran – O Cavaleiro respondeu andando atrás de todos._

_- O Rodrigo – Plínio apontou para o que vinha do seu lado esquerdo – E o irmão dele, Ricardo – Apontou com o dedo para trás, para o rapaz que vinha um pouco na frente de Aldebaran._

_Era visível que das duas moças, Rosana era a mais descontraída e, um tanto descarada a vista de Aldebaran e da amiga que seguia agora ao lado deste. Via-se, a vontade, o interesse da loira pelo mais velho._

_- E vocês são amigos…_

_- Primos – Plínio corrigiu – Eu sou primo do Aldebaran por parte de pai e, o Rodrigo e o Ricardo são primos dele por parte de mãe…_

_- Hmm…_

_Ela enchia ele de pergunta e o rapaz ia respondendo distraidamente como se aquilo fosse algo banal._

_Sem comentar nada, Aldebaran e Linda, começou a rir quase ao mesmo tempo._

_Foi aí que ambos voltaram a se encarar._

_- Acho que até fazem um par bonito – Linda comentou sem graça._

_- É…_

_- Então você mora na Grécia?!_

_- Desde os meus 6 anos._

_- Com seus pais?_

_- Não – Um estalo deu em sua cabeça e percebeu que não tardaria para as perguntas começarem a lhe complicar. Resolveu mudar de assunto. – Você é do Rio?_

_- Nunca sai daqui…_

_Foram o caminho todo conversando. Aldebaran descobriu que a moça que lhe atraia tanto, era mais nova um ano. Tinha uma irmã de 5 anos, e morava apenas com a mãe e, descobriu também, algo que lhe desagradou um pouco: ela tinha um namorado. E o pior!!! Ia se encontrar com ele, agora._

_Não contou muita coisa sobre si, apenas o que achava relevante, como os amigos do Santuário, ao qual disse que eram amigos de trabalho e, ao qual ela achou graça aos nomes. Contou também, como era a Grécia, vendo os olhos dela brilharem enquanto descrevia a suposta cidade que morava._

_Não tardaram muito para chegar no seu destino._

_Não esperavam ver tanta gente em um lugar tão pequeno._

_O tal bar era apenas um quiosque, onde serviam bebidas. Ficava em um nível um pouco mais alto que a areia da praia, na qual o pequeno balcão circular era rodeado por um uma esplanada com chão de madeira e algumas mesas e cadeiras dispostas desordenadamente. _

_Havia pessoas sentadas nas mesas, outras em pé ao lado desta, conversando animadamente. Umas apoiadas no balcão e outras sentadas nos degraus que davam acesso as finas areias da praia. __Mas o ponto que mais tinha pessoas era a volta de uma das mesas, na qual 5 rapazes tocavam um samba ao qual Aldebaran não conhecia._

_Pediram licença para as pessoas que atrapalhavam o caminho e se dirigiram para o meio da roda. _

_Um dos rapazes que tocava cavaquinho parou de repente, recebendo protestos das pessoas que dançavam._

_- Calma!!! – Ele gritou – Que a minha fonte de expiração chegou – Se aproximou de Linda e lhe deu um "selinho", fazendo com que Aldebaran sentisse uma certa pontada no peito. Algo lhe desagradava naquele rapaz de pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho claro, olhos cor de mel e corpo bem definido. Chegou a cogitar ser apenas ciúmes…_

_A moça sorriu tímida._

_- Bobo…_

_Os olhos do rapaz voltaram-se para o grandalhão que acompanhava sua namorada e estreitou os olhos._

_- Quem é você?_

_Continua…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquela pergunta fizera seu sangue ferver. Havia realmente algo naquele rapaz que não lhe agradava. Já não conseguia nem ouvir a batucada que recomeçou para a animação geral._

_Os dois miravam-se intensamente._

_Percebendo que o clima estava tenso, Linda resolveu se manifestar._

_- Este é o Aldebaran – Ela se apressou em apresentar o novato. Não queria que fosse mal interpretada – Ele e os primos estavam na praia e a sua irmã os convidou para vir connosco._

_O rapaz que agora passava um dos braços à volta da cintura da namorada, estendeu uma mão._

_- Maurício!!! – Se apresentou com um sorriso que Aldebaran identificou como cínico._

_O moreno não conseguia sorrir, estava muito incomodado. Mas apertou a mão de Maurício, amigavelmente._

_- Ele trabalha na Grécia, sabia?! – Linda disse animadamente para o namorado._

_- É mesmo?! E o que você faz lá?_

_- Segurança – Foi a resposta do moreno._

_- Uau – Maurício fez com um sorriso zombeteiro. Virando-se para a namorada – Vejo que está chique. Arrumou até um segurança._

_Linda sorriu sem graça. Mas Aldebaran teve pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida uma vontade enorme de esganar alguém._

_Não conseguia entender porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito, nem Afrodite lhe conseguia tirar do sério daquele jeito. A final o que estava acontecendo?_

_Mais uma vez o clima ficou pesado e Linda decidiu começar um outro assunto._

_- Ham…porque não foi se encontrar comigo hoje de tarde? – Disse para o namorado, que pareceu levar um pequeno susto, hesitando um pouco._

_"Está procurando uma resposta." – Aldebaran concluiu ao perceber logo a reação do rapaz._

_- Tive que ajudar meu pai na oficina – Foi a resposta do moço ao fim de um minuto. – Bem se o segurança nos der licença… - Disse sorrindo puxando a namorada para fora do quiosque, se dirigindo para a praia._

_Aldebaran acompanhou os dois com os olhos, até ser chamado pelo primo mais novo para se juntar ao grupo no balcão._

_Sem pressa se aproximou do pequeno grupo que bebia e conversava animadamente._

_- Que falta de sorte, Grandão – Plínio começou – A moça tem namorado._

_A face de Aldebaran ficou um pouco corada._

_- Do que você está falando? – Aldebaran disse sem graça._

_- Ah vai Deba – Foi a vez de Ricardo se manifestar – Nós vimos o jeito que você olha para a Linda._

_- Bom gosto ele tem – Rodrigo disse fazendo os outros rirem e, deixando Aldebaran ainda mais sem graça._

_- Bem – Rosana chamou atenção de todos – Não quero ser má, mas você não tem chance, não. Meu irmão é louco pela Linda e acho que ele mataria quem tentasse, tirar ela deve._

_- Ele não me parece muito preocupado – Aldebaran falou sem pensar._

_Rosana ficou surpresa. Talvez Linda tivesse deixado escapar alguma coisa para aquele desconhecido._

_- Maurício, pode não ser um exemplo de namorado, mas gosta de verdade dela._

_- Não é um exemplo, como? – Ricardo perguntou._

_- É infiel? – Plínio completou o raciocínio do primo._

_- As vezes. Linda é bonita, mas há melhores – Rosana falou incomodada. A final Linda era sua amiga, mas tinha que justificar de algum modo o irmão. – O meu irmão e concorrido…_

_- Um calhorda, você quer dizer – Aldebaran não se conteve._

_- Ele é homem – A moça ficou nervosa – Os homens são assim…_

_- Opa! Não generaliza, não – Ricardo disse – Nem todos são assim…_

_- A não?! Vai dizer que se você tivesse muitas meninas lindas atrás de você, você iria se prender em uma só._

_- Se eu realmente gostasse dela, não a trocava por nenhuma – Foi Plínio que se manifestou para a surpresa de Rosana e dos primos – E acredita: Eu sei o que é ser concorrido._

_"E convencido também" – Ricardo e Rodrigo pensaram._

_- Imagino. Na teoria é muito bonito, na prática é que eu queria ver. E linda também é apaixonada pelo Maurício, por isso esquece, **GRANDÃO**! – A moça disse irritada e, dito isso se retirou sem dizer mais nada e sem dar tempo de uma resposta Deixando os rapazes pasmados._

_- Ok – Ricardo disse – Tenho pena daquela menina…_

_- Uma amiga cobra e um namorado canalha. – Plínio disse pensativo – É, eu também tenho pena._

_Os olhos dos quatro voltaram-se para a praia, onde viam o casal discutir algo._

_O Cavaleiro de Touro, sem tirar os olhos da discussão, caminhava lentamente para escada, esbarrando nas pessoas que se encontravam no seu caminho. Nem ouvia as agressões verbais que recebia._

_Foi quando viu a moça dar um tapa no rosto do rapaz. Este ia revidar mas foi barrado por uma mão forte que lhe segurou pelo pulso._

_Aldebaran mal viu-a dar um tapa nele correu para apartar a briga._

_Linda tinha os olhos fixos no namorado. Ele iria lhe bater?_

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Aldebaran perguntou, ainda, segurando no pulso do rapaz._

_Em um gesto brusco o rapaz fez o moreno lhe soltar. Linda observava tudo ainda sem reação._

_- Nunca ouviu falar: que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher? – Maurício perguntou ríspido, se afastando do enorme rapaz._

_- Até onde eu sei, ela não é sua mulher – Aldebaran disse sério._

_- Linda? – Maurício virou para a namorada abismado._

_A moça, transtornada virou de costas e começou a caminhar. Maurício, fez menção de segui-la, mas bateu de frente com o enorme rapaz moreno, que se pôs na frente._

_Aldebaran tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

_- Lembra? Eu sou o segurança dela!_

_O outro serrou os punhos, mas sabia que não podia com o outro limitando-se a balbuciar injuria e se retirar para o bar, passando pelos três primos de Aldebaran que riam como nunca._

_Estes se aproximaram do primo._

_- É melhor irmos atrás dela – Plínio disse convicto._

_- É melhor… - Os outros concordaram._

_Correram um pouco e alcançaram logo a moça que chorava._

_- Linda, você está bem? – Ricardo perguntou, levando um tapa na cabeça, do irmão._

_- Nós te levamos para casa – Aldebaran disse enquanto caminhava do lado da moça que não falava nada, se limitando a caminhar olhando sempre para o chão._

_Não sabia explicar porque mas se sentia segura do lado daqueles estranhos. Especialmente do lado de Aldebaran. Algo lhe dizia que aquele rapaz entrara na sua vida para lhe ajudar de alguma forma, como fizera a pouco._

_A caminhada de volta pareceu mais rápida do que a ida, mesmo caminhando em silêncio, com Linda e Aldebaran na frente e Ricardo, Plínio e Rodrigo atrás._

_- Meu carro!? – Plínio falou com os olhos arregalados olhando para o local onde estacionou o carro prata, agora vazio._


	6. Chapter 6

_- ONDE ESTÁ MEU CARRO?! – Correu para o local, com as mãos na cabeça._

_Os outros seguiram seus passos._

_- ROBARAM MEU CARRO!! – Gritou desesperado._

_- Otimo! Agora vamos ter que ir a pé! – Ricardo concluiu, olhando em volta._

_Plínio voltou-se bruscamente para Ricardo_

_- IR A PÉ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!? – Plínio, com raiva, agarrou no colarinho do primo com toda raiva que estava sentindo – ROBARAM MEU CARRO POR SUA CULPA!!_

_- M…m-me solta – Ricardo fazia tentando se livrar do primo que o chaqualhava com violência._

_- Calma!! – Rodrigo tentava apartar – Aldebaran ajuda, ele está sufocando-o._

_- PAREM COM ISSO, AGORA!! – Aldebaran se aproximou, desenvencilhado Ricardo de Plínio, que agora, bufafa, andando de um lado para outro. – Ok!? – Suspirou – E agora?_

_- E AGORA!? – Plínio voltou a olhar Ricardo, mas Aldebaran se meteu na frente – E agora vamos para uma delegacia…_

_- Eu estou cansado – Rodrigo se queixou._

_- ENTÃO VAI A PÉ PARA CASA. COM SORTE, VOCÊ CHAGA LÁ DE MANHÃ…_

_- Bem – Linda se manifestou pela primeira vez – É perigoso andar por ai essa hora. A minha casa não é muito longe, você passam lá essa noite e depois com mais calma vão a delegacia…_

_- NÃO!! Eu vou agora…_

_- Plínio…_

_- Não, Aldebaran. Amanhã pode ser tarde de mais. Eu vou para a delegacia, vocês vão com ela…_

_- Eu vou com você – Ricardo disse – A final, admito que isso tudo foi culpa minha._

_- Foi mesmo – Plínio já vinha para cima de Ricardo._

_- Ele já admitiu – Rodrigo interveio._

_- E isso trás meu carro de volta? – Plínio voltou-se para cima de Rodrigo._

_- Para com isso, Plínio – O Cavaleiro de Touro interveio, mais uma vez – Eu vou com você…_

_- Não, vai com a menina. Você está aqui de ferias, não para ir em delegacia…Ricardo vem comigo._

_- Só se você prometer que não encosta a mão em mim!_

_Plínio suspirou, fazendo com que Aldebaran e Rodrigo dessem uma risada discreta._

_- Vamos logo – Plínio ordenou, já começando a atravessar a avenida._

_Ricardo o seguiu._

_- Você acha que ele vai manter a promessa? – Rodrigo perguntou, vendo os dois se afastarem._

_Aldebaran deu de ombro._

_- Você acha que seus pais não vão implicar…?_

_- Eles estão viajando. Só voltam daqui um mês._

_- Então vamos logo – Rodrigo falou cambaleando – Amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo._

_- Você é fraquinho mesmo, hem? – Aldebaran brincou enquanto começava a caminhar._

_Não foi uma grande caminhada. Como Linda disse, a casa não ficava longe dali._

_Logo chegaram na frente de um sobrado, com um grande portão de grades brancas, alto e de lanças em cima de cada barra de ferro, que se estendia por toda a frente da casa. Na frente da fachada bege, havia um espaço…uma garagem para dois carros, encimado por telhas de plástico._

_Linda enfiou a chave na fechadura e deu duas voltas. Ouviram um estalido e o portão abriu. Fez o mesmo processo na porta de madeira clara que, ao ser aberta, desvendou uma sala de tamanho médio composto por um sofá de três lugares marron, encostado na parede lateral, de frente para porta, uma poltrona encostadas na parede do lado da porta e uma outra na parede ao oposto da entrada. Ambas da mesma cor do sofá. Uma estante, enorme, de madeira clara, cobria a outra parede lateral, de frente para o sofá. Nesta havia a televisão, livros e algumas louças que pareciam ser caras._

_Linda entrou, dando espaço para os dois rapazes segurem seus passos._

_- Bem – A moça começou, se dirigindo para o centro da sala – Não é muito grande, mas até que é confortável – Disse com um sorriso meigo._

_Ricardo olhava para todos os lados._

_- Ó!! – A moça continuou, chamando a atenção dos dois– Ali – Apontou para uma porta do lado do sofá – é a cozinha. E ali – Apontou para uma porta do lado esquerdo da poltrona – Leva ao pequeno corredor onde tem uma escada. Eu já levo vocês lá em cima. E essa porta – Apontou para a porta do lado direito da mesma poltrona – É um banheiro. Bem, vamos lá para cima – Completou se dirigindo para o corredor. Aldebaran e Rodrigo a acompanharam._

_O andar de cima era composto por um pequeno corredor, quadrado, com quatro portas. O quarto dos pais de linda ficava logo a direita da escada. A única suit da casa. Na frente da escada estava o quarto de linda e, na porta ao lado um banheiro. À esquerda da escada estava uma porta fechada._

_- É o escritório do meu pai. Ele não gosta que eu entre lá, tem medo que eu estrague algum trabalho – Disse revirando os olhos._

_- Como vamos fazer? – Rodrigo perguntou com voz de sono, fazendo Aldebaran balançar a cabeça de leve, negativamente. Era mesmo fraquinho._

_- Bom, você pode dormir no meu quarto – Ela disse._

_- E você? - Rodrigo perguntou desconfiado. Vai que ela era meio doida como a amiga._

_- Eu durmo no quarto dos meus pai – Linda disse – Você se importa de dormir no sofá? – Disse olhando para o Moreno que lhe sorriu acenando negativamente. Já dormira em lugares muito piores. O sofá seria o paraíso, ou quase isso. Mesmo quase, de n fosse as duas divisórias de madeira que lhe incomodavam nas costas._

_Quando tudo estava pronto e seu primo já devia estar no 18º sono e a moça provavelmente estaria a muito nos braços de Morfeu, resolveu se levantar. Sentou no meio do sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Passado um pouco, esfregou a mão no rosto freneticamente com o intuito de afastar a canseira e levantou._

_Se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha onde acendeu a luz antes de entrar. Olhou a volta cuidadosamente. Na parede lateral esquerda tinha um balcão onde continha a pia, alguns electrodomésticos e um filtro de água. Em cima deste balcão corria um enorme armário de cor clara que combinava com azulejo de cor meio rosada. Encostada na parede direita, um pouco para o fundo, tinha uma mesa quadrada, com mais três cadeiras. Nesta mesma parede, um pouco próxima da porta estava a geladeira e na parede ao fundo, perto de uma janela, estava o fogão._

_"Pequeno mas confortável" – pensou lembrando do sorriso da dona da casa._

_Se dirigiu até a mesa e sentou na cadeira de modo que conseguisse ver a porta. Susporoi baixando os olhos._

_Não conseguia definir o que lhe tirava mais o sono: O raio do sofá ou aquele sorriso lindo._

_- Não consegue dormir? – Linda indagou da porta fazendo Aldebaran levantar os olhos de imediato. – Desculpa!_

_- Pelo o que?_

_- Por não ter um lugar melhor para você. E por te assustar._

_- O lugar é óptimo e você não me assustou._

_Linda suspirou pensativa._

_- Acho que devo dizer Obrigada também!_

_- Pelo o que aconteceu na praia?_

_A moça lhe fitou intensamente por minutos. Aldebaran começou a se recriminar por ter sido tão indiscreto. Não era assim. Não se reconhecia diante dela._

_Viu a moça se dirigir para um dos armários dobre a pia e tirara de la dois copos depositando-os na mesa e em seguida abrir a geladeira._

_- Você está com fome? – Perguntou olhando para o interior do objecto._

_- Não – Ele sussurrou._

_Viu-a então pegar em uma jarra que continha um liquida que identificou como suco de laranja._

_Linda depositou o suco nos dois copos e sentou de costas para a porta, baixando o olhar._

_- Desculpa ter sido indiscreto – Aldebaran disse finalmente._

_- Não faz mal – Ela disse sorrindo. – Ele estava com outra…_

_- Então você sabe…_

_- Que ele tem outras?! – Ela soltou uma risada conformada – As vezes penso que vou conseguir dizer tudo que esta entalado na minha garganta, mas aí quando ele está na minha frente… - Balançou a cabeça negativamente com pesar._

_Aldebaran não conseguia compreender._

_- Você não pode continuar assim. Ele não presta para você._

_- Não sei. – Ela levantou os olhos encontrando os olhos escuros do moreno. – Talvez, eu que não mereça._

_Aldebaran riu. Não o merecia? Ela só podia estar brincando._

_- Você merece coisa melhor – Ele concluiu._

_- O que?_

_- Alguém que te mereça! – Ele sussurrou._

_- Quem? – Ela disse lhe fitando._

_Aldebaran não ousou falar nada, limitando-se a suspirar._

_Ela sorriu ainda lhe fitando e pegando em sua mão que estava sobre a mesa._

_- Talvez eu até saiba – Ela sussurrou._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Só publicando esse capitulo porque já estava pronto.**

mas o próximo será mais corrido e menos maçante ok!?

Fiquem bem.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sentia a pele começar a arder no rosto, ao vê-la se aproximar devagar, mas não queria se mexer. Mesmo nervoso, tomou a decisão de inclinar a cabeça um pouco para o lado, quando ela já estava a centímetros de si._

_Viu Linda fechar de leve os olhos, e acompanhou o movimento. Tinha medo de fechar os olhos e quando abrisse ela não estivesse mais ali. Que tudo aquilo fosse alguma ilusão. Decidiu ficar com os olhos um pouco abertos._

_Não demorou até que sentisse os lábios quentes da moça colarem aos seus. De princípio, não conseguiu identificar o que estava sentindo. Dizer para si mesmo que aquilo era bom ou ruim, era precipitado. Precisava sentir mais. Sim, senti-la mais._

_Aos poucos foi relaxando. Pronto para explorar a boca da moça, foi invadindo a boca desta com calma._

_Agora apenas o beijo dela não lhe contentava. E Linda deixava-se guiar por Aldebaran. Sentia que aquele rapaz era capaz de lhe fazer bem, de lhe arrancar todas as dúvidas que sentia._

_Sentiu ser puxada para o colo do moreno, mas não se incomodou. Tinha problemas que chegassem, e se apenas o beijo dele a fazia sentir nas nuvens, poderia sentir muito mais que isso._

_E foi como se sentiu quando se jogou na cama de seus pais. Como foi ali parar, não sabia dizer. Nem ele deveria saber. Mas não sabia porque, mas não se importava. Não se importava com nada: de estar na cama dos pais, com um rapaz que acabara de conhecer. Que inconsequente que era. Mas sempre fora certinha, um pouco de irresponsabilidade não lhe faria mal. Não, não lhe faria mal._

_E essa noite passaria com um rapaz que achava maravilhoso. Ele a salvara. Ele a confortara. Ele a faria esquecer tudo de ruim que tinha passado nessa noite. Ele iria para Grécia. Ela seria apenas uma aventura boa, de verão._

_Mas o corpo dela lhe marcava a cada toque. Deixava seu rastro em cada curva de seus músculos, porque ao menos, naquele instante, eles eram um, e nada mais importava. Era o que desejavam naquele momento e, nem ele, e nem ela, iriam desperdiçar cada momento._

_O cansaço foi tanto, que não lembrava direito quando havia caído no sono._

_Se revirou quatro vezes na cama, antes de abrir os olhos. Hesitou mais um pouco, até ouvir o som irritante da campainha._

_Decidiu que era hora de abrir os olhos. Sentou na cama rapidamente e, esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos, passando em seguida no cabelo, tentando o puxar, todo, para trás. Levantou, e começou a procurar suas roupas, mas, não, sem antes, re-passar em sua cabeça, rapidamente, o que aconteceu. Sorriu. Aquela moça lhe tinha feito sentir muito bem desde o princípio, e agora…e agora?_

_A voz vinda da sala lhe fez perder o raciocínio. Rodrigo falava com Linda. Tinha que se vestir de pressa, não queria que o primo desconfiasse que dormiu com ela. Não queria gracinhas e também não queria comprometer a moça. A final, eles tinham se conhecido no dia anterior._

_Que loucura. Era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, tinha responsabilidades, não podia ficar contando com a sorte._

_Jurou para si mesmo que não voltaria a fazer isso, quando colocou a ultima peça de roupa._

_O que diria para o primo?_

_Agora, já no topo da escada, ouvia a conversa com mais clareza._

_- Eu apaguei de tal forma que nem se quer vi a troca que vocês fizeram – Ouviu Rodrigo dizer._

_"Troca?"_

_- É – Linda limpava algo na mesa de centro – O sofá era pequeno de mais para ele._

_Agora compreendia. A moça era esperta._

_Tratou de por uma cara descansada e descer as escadas. E, ou ele era bom em disfarce, ou o primo era muito desligado, pois o café da manhã, a despedida, e a saída da casa foi normal._

_Sem que Rodrigo visse, Linda deu a Aldebaran um papel que continha seu número de telefone, no qual dizia apenas: "Precisamos conversar"_

_Aldebaran sabia que precisavam._

_Tentava se convencer que aquilo foi uma loucura, uma aventura, a qual iria esquecer mal entrasse no avião de regresso a Athenas._

_Demorou uma semana para ter coragem para telefonar. Mas assim que o fez, e, ouviu a voz suave de Linda, teve medo de falar._

_Foi com muita dificuldade que marcou encontro com ela. Estavam na hora de falar…conversar sobre aquela loucura._

_Como o combinado estava no segundo andar do centro comercial mais próximo da casa dela. Sentado em um banco no meio do corredor, folheava, sem interesse nenhum, um jornal daquele dia._

_- Fiquei com medo que você não aparecesse – A voz de Linda o fez olhar por cima do jornal._

_Ela sorria, mas era nítido o seu nervosismo._

_Não conseguira dormir direito esse tempo todo. Tudo que fazia, ouvia ou via, fazia lembrar o jeito dela. Aquela aventura de verão se tornou em algo mais, algo que não sabia o porque, mas estava lhe tirando o sossego._

_Queria ela sempre presente, mas tinha medo. Tinha que voltar para a Grécia e, para isso, faltava menos de mês._

_Levantou-se calmamente, reparando que ela olhava para os lados, discretamente._

_- Preocupada?! – Indagou, sem pensar muito._

_Ela pareceu acordar._

_- Não – sussurrou, sorrindo de forma sem graça. – Vamos dar uma volta?_

_- Claro!_

_Não sabia como reagir a tudo aquilo. Caminhavam calados. Não tinham coragem para falar sobre aquela noite maravilhosa, com medo de estragar lembrança tão boa que tinham um do outro._

_- Sabe… - Falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_- Diz – Aldebaran pediu._

_- Diz você…_

_- As mulheres, primeiro – Disse sorrindo. Grande triunfo._

_Linda suspirou. Como começar?!_

_- Bem – Iniciou, olhando para o chão, pois não sabia por onde ir – Acho…_

_Ok, não podia fazer isso. Ele era gentil, amigo e carinhoso. Muito para uma pessoa só._

_- Acho – Continuou, sobre a mira do olhar ansioso de Aldebaran - …que devíamos nos conhecer melhor…_

_O que ela queria dizer, com "conhecer melhor"? Estaria, ela, pensando na possibilidade que se encontrassem mais? Não sabia responder. Talvez aquela possibilidade não fosse de todo, um absurdo._

_Sorriu. Desejava que se encontrassem. Foram rápidos de mais, para dois jovens e, precisava sentir que ela não fora algo passageiro. Guardava em seu interior a ilusão de que ela poderia querer espera-lo. Esperar que fossem mais velhos. Que ele voltasse e a levasse para a Grécia. Sim, levaria ela para Grécia, para viverem uma vida em conjunto._

_Isso se sobrevivesse a batalhas que, provavelmente, estavam por vir._

_Perdeu o sorriso e, a moça, percebeu isso._

_Linda, ainda com sorriso nos lábios, agarrou no forte braço do moreno e, o conduziu para a praça de alimentação._

_- Estou com sede – Ouviu-a dizer. Nem se dera conta que estava na fila de um dos "franchise" daquele local._

_- Eu pago – Disse gentil. A moça não contestou._

_Estava convicto que não iria morrer. Não iria morrer. Não iria, pelo simples facto de que queria estar com ela, e, por ela se manteria vivo. Viria por ela. Iriam ficar junto. Porque se as Moiras decidiram junta-los, era porque eram para ficarem juntos. Elas não iam coloca-la em seu caminho apenas por momentos!? Ião?_

_Não queria se perguntar mais se aquilo era certo ou errado. Iria aproveitar._

_E assim o fizeram._

_Após o suco, foram dar uma volta no Centro Comercial. Depois saíram para um parque. Nesse parque, caminharam sem rumo, no qual conversaram de tudo um pouco. Banalidades._

_Riram muito da história engraçada de ambos. Se encabularam, quando a conversa rumava para o acontecido naquela noite._

_Conversaram tanto, que não viram o tempo passar e, já estavam ficando sem assunto._

_Miraram-se mutuamente e riram. De que? Não sabiam responder._

_- Casal bonito – Ouviram um homem chamar. Tinha mal aspecto, o que deixou Aldebaran em alerta. No pescoço, trazia uma máquina fotográfica. – 5 reais – O homem continuou, simpático – E tiro uma foto de vocês._

_Aldebaran, estranhou._

_- Então que seja 10 reais, por duas – Linda respondeu, fazendo Aldebaran se surpreender._

_O homem sorriu e concordou._

_Linda se acomodou do lado de Aldebaran. Aquele tinha sido um dia maravilhoso, queria recorda-lo, mesmo depois de Aldebaran voltar para seu trabalho na Grécia._

_Os dois sorriram, mostrando toda felicidade daquele dia, assim que o homem acenou._

_Com o "clic" da máquina, Aldebaran fez menção de se mover, mas Linda não permitiu. Faltava uma. E essa foto, também não tardou a ser tirada._

_O homem se aproximou e entregou as duas fotos instantâneas, pegou o dinheiro e se afastou, assim que ouviu o agradecimento._

_O moreno viu a moça pegar de dentro da bolsa que trazia, uma caneta. Prestou atenção em cada palavra que ela escrevia atrás da foto. Reparou, que na segunda foto, ela escreveu o mesmo._

_- Essa pode ser a nossa promessa?! – Perguntou, estendendo a foto para o rapaz._

_Aldebaran, pegou no que lhe era oferecido e sorriu. Claro que as Moiras não a colocariam em seu caminho, para depois de uma noite de amor, sumir de sua vida._

_- Nossa promessa – Confirmou convicto._

_Sim, ele estava determinado a cumprir o que estava ali escrito._

_"Eu atravessaria um país. Eu atravessaria um continente. Eu atravessaria o Oceano e, atravessaria até mesmo o mundo, para estar com você e, para, apenas, lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo."_

_Era estranho, mas ela descreveu tudo o que ele sentia. Iria fazer tudo aquilo, não só para lhe dizer que lhe amava, mas para lhe mostrar também._

_A noite já imperava, e era hora de cada um seguir para suas casas. Aldebaran decidira levar a moça até a segurança de seu lar e, depois, rumar para o apartamento de seus pais._

_Apartamento, do qual, não conseguia chamar de lar. Seu lar agora era o Santuário da Deusa Athena, na Grécia. E era para lá que estava determinado levar a moça. Bem, não exactamente para a Casa de Touro, mas para a uma casa simples e confortável, em uma das vilas aos arredores da "casa" da Deusa da Sabedoria._

_Nessa noite, sonhou com isso. Apesar de cansado, seu sono não foi pesado._

_Eram quatro da manha, quando sentiu um arrepio. Tentou ignorar, mas não conseguiu._

_Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo. Sua mãe se surpreendera. Não era normal, para alguém que estava de feria, acordar tão cedo. Ferias, era sinónimo de descanso._

_Brincou com o rapaz, no qual só ria. Não estava muito interessado nas brincadeiras de sua mãe. Mas confessava a si mesmo, que ela sabia faze-lo rir como ninguém._

_Esperou, pacientemente, na sala, vendo televisão, até o relógio marcar 10 horas. Pegou no telefone e ligou para a casa de Linda._

_O telefone tocou muitas vezes, até que uma voz diferente atendeu, se identificando como mãe da moça._

_Aldebaran se apresentou, percebendo uma alteração na voz da mulher. Começou a lhe responder friamente._

_- Ela não está – Ouviu a afirmação, rude da mulher._

_- Quando ela volta?_

_- Não sei lhe dizer…_

_- Então eu ligo mais tarde_

_- Como queira – E sem dar tempo do rapaz responder, a ligação fora cortada._

_Aldebaran estranhou, mas decidiu que iria fazer o que tinha previsto._

_Ligou mais tarde e, depois. No dia a seguir e no outro. A resposta de quem atendia, sendo a mãe ou o pai, era sempre a mesma._

_- Ela saiu!_

_Saiu para onde? Muito saia ela._

_Decidiu que a norma da boa educação, poderia ser quebrada de vez em quando e, decidiu ir até lá._

_Em um dia estava tudo bem e, no outro, parecia que não passou de um sonho._

_Precisavam conversar._

_Será que ela tinha desistido. Se arrependera e não queria mais vê-lo._

_Não tardou para estar diante do portão dela._

_Suspirou._

_Era agora! Precisava de uma explicação. Não aguentava mais._

_Tudo fazia lembrar dela e depois daquele dia, juntos, no parque, a situação só piorou._

_Reparou que o portão estava aberto e, acabou por seguir seu impulso. Resolveu entrar._

_A porta, também, estava encostada, o que fez o rapaz estranhar. O Rio de Janeiro era perigoso. Se alguém ousasse, tentar, fazer mal a ela, iria pagar caro._

_Entrou já na defensiva._

_Vozes vinham da cozinha. Era Linda falando. Não percebia o que era, mas soluçava._

_Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir. Aquela voz entrou no ouvido de Aldebaran e, a imagem de Rosana lhe veio a mente._

_Se aproximou mais da porta e, passou a ouvir melhor._

_- Eu não acredito, que você foi capaz de fazer isso com meu irmão – Rosana vociferou._

_- Eu fiz o que ele faz comigo – Linda retrucou_

_- Ele é homem_

_- Você nem parece uma mulher falando._

_- E agora? – Aldebaran ouviu a ranger de uma cadeira – De quem é?_

_"De quem é, o que? – se perguntou._

_Linda pareceu hesitar._

_- Responde!_

_- Maurício._

_- Muito bem. Você já falou com ele?_

_- Meus pais já falaram com ele. Já está tudo acertado._

_- Então se livre do grandalhão. Você faz sempre tudo errado – Rosana constatou, virando para a saída._

_Estancou. Aldebaran estava tão chocado, que estava parado na porta da cozinha._

_Seus olhos, já não eram daquele rapaz querido, daquele rapaz, que conhecera naquela noite, na praia. Transmitiam raiva. Raiva, que estava toda direccionada para uma Linda, pálida._

_- E…eu acho que é melhor vocês conversarem – Rosana, disse assustada – Com licença – sussurrou, passando cuidadosamente, pelo rapaz a sua frente e, saindo._

_Linda não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade não havia nada para dizer._

_Ela o apunhalou pelas costas, e não iria nem avisar que estava lhe deixando._

_Ele tão pouco falou. Seu olhar dizia tudo. Tinha razão. Mais nada havia a fazer._

_Quando respirou fundo para tentar pedir desculpas, viu-o virar as costas e sair. Sabia, que a partir dali não o viria mais._

_Voltaria para Athenas, de onde nunca deveria ter saído._

_Não, sem antes, descobrir que seus primos sabiam o que se passava e não lhe disseram nada._

_- Foi para não te magoar – Plínio tentava se desculpar._

_- Aquela garota não valia a pena – Ricardo, tentava amenizar._

_Não, quem não valia a pena eram aquelas pessoas que lhe cercavam._

_Durante a última semana que esteve no Brasil, mas nada lhe alegrava. Apenas apreciava a companhia de seus pais e irmão. Até que chegou a hora de partir._

_Prometeu a si mesmo que não voltaria para ver aqueles rostos._

_Eles que fossem felizes, pois em momento nenhum desejou o mal à alguém._

_Acreditava que, se tinha alguém que fez mal, foi ele. Ele acreditou em algo que não era concreto e, pagou por isso. Agora, seu único objectivo era defender sua Deusa, sem se comprometer mais._

_Até que…_

**Continua…**


	8. Chapter 8

Mu que até então, ouvira tudo calado, arrecadou em seu coração dois sentimentos distintos em relação ao Cavaleiros de Touro. Estava um pouco desapontado com Aldebaran, pela sua imprudência. Sebia que ele era uma cavaleiro estourado, mas imprudente ao ponto de se deitar com uma mulher que mal conhecia. Mas também estava penalizado. Sentia que o amigo, apesar desses longos anos, nunca se esquecera da moça de nome Linda, ao qual não sabia o significado da palavra, mas lhe agradou o nome. Limitou-se a suspirar, olhando para o moreno.

- Tantos anos para tentar esquecer…para superar – Aldebaran, falava de cabeça baixa – E isso acontece.

- Porque aquela moça veio te procurar? – Perguntava algo que já sabia a resposta.

Viu o companheiro suspirar.

- Ela não é minha – limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Não olhava para Mu.

- Não?

Essa indagação, fez Aldebaran lhe olhar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Mu!?

- Que está na hora de você tirar o retrato da gaveta e, enfrentar seu passado.

- Eu não quero esse passado…

- Mas parece que ele te quer – Mu retrucou, rapidamente.

Agora, Aldebaran, não sabia o que responder. Demorou tempo de mais para querer enfrentar esse passado e, talvez, agora, fosse tarde de mais.

Lembrou das palavras da moça: "…que sobrevivi muito bem sem você" – foi isso que ela dissera.

Mas se isso era verdade, porque tivera o trabalho de o procurar. Se ele era de facto o que pensava ser dela, o que ela pretendia agora!? Castiga-lo?

- Pare de fugir, Aldebaran! – As palavras doces, mas de comando, do Cavaleiro de Áries, entraram pelo seus ouvidos, como balas. Aldebaran, nem se quer, reparou que ele já havia levantado – Comece a agir com a vida, como você age nos combates. Enfrente o que te perturba…

- Não é tão fácil como um inimigo…

- Porque você está se acovardando, Cavaleiro de Touro? – Mu estava diferente. Olhava para o homem sentado, com frieza. – Se ela te procurou, é porque está na hora de você voltar.

- Não sei se consigo…

- Pare com isso, Aldebaran! – Mu perdia a paciência, o que, agora, assustava o moreno.

Mu pensava que se aquela moça veio procurar Aldebaran, era por algum motivo. Sentiu que sim. Tinha um motivo

- Amanhã fale com Athena. Vá até o Brasil.

- Para que? A moça não está aqui, na Grécia?! – Aldebaran não compreendia. Porque Mu, estava tão determinado a faze-lo voltar para sua terra. Porque não limitava-se a falar palavras gentis e amigáveis, que lhe trariam conforto, como sempre fizera.

- Ela está aqui. Mas creio que não é com ela que você tem, ou melhor, voltara, a falar. O assunto não é com ela.

Mas que raio, se passava com Mu?!

Sem que pudesse falar algo, viu o amigo balbuciar um "Boa Noite" e, sair.

Ficou alguns minutos em silencio, olhando para a porta. Mu era seu amigo. Tinha palavras sábias para dizer em horas como aquela. No entanto, não usara nenhuma.

O tempo todo esteve calado. Apenas, ouvia o que relatava. Por momentos, sentia-se ridículo ao contar certas partes, mas olhava para o companheiro, que permanecia, com um ar sério. Sério de mais, para seu gosto.

Ele era seu amigo. E com certeza, só queria seu bem. Talvez, estivesse certo. Já era tempo de enfrentar seu passado. Apesar que, quando imaginava cada pessoa que sabia dessa história. Cada pessoa que tinha presenciado essa história, poderia ter rido nas suas costas e, que possivelmente, ainda ria, o sangue fervia. O ódio se apoderava de seu coração e, sentia que não se reconhecia mais.

Apenas nos últimos tempos, conseguia se soltar mais, e, pensar menos nisso.

Será que se voltasse, tiraria todos esses anos de angústia?

É! Precisava acabar com tudo isso, de uma vez por todas. E se aquela moça, era de facto, quem pensava que era, Linda ia ter que se explicar.

Iria querer todo o tempo que perdeu do lado daquela moça, na qual, no susto, esqueceu de perguntar o nome.

Em toda noite, não dormiu. Ouviu, e sentiu o cosmo, de cada um que passou pela sua casa, sem nunca pregar os olhos. Mas sua mente se fixava na imagem delicada, daquela menina, na qual, carregava um copo com bebida alcoólica na mão.

Não a deixaria mais beber nada daquelas porcarias. Mas que raio de educação levara?!

Lembrou da imagem de Maurício e, viu o porque do copo de álcool na mão da menina.

Aquele depravado. Que espécie de educação poderia, aquela criatura infeliz, dar, para uma criança. Não tinha moral.

E Linda? Como será que ela criara aquela moça? Devia ser uma péssima mãe. Relapsa.

Sim. Agora estava determinado. Iria voltar. Iria pedir explicações. Iria querer seus direitos. Porque se aquela moça não tinha ligação consigo. O que ela foi fazer ali, com aquelas fotos?

A frase! Ela sabia de cor.

Não dava pelo tempo passar. Só percebeu que era de manhã, quando os raios de sol, já um pouco alto, invadiram seu quarto, pela fresta, das cortinas pesada.

Olhou o relógio:

- Dez horas – murmurou, um tanto irritado, por perder a hora.

Com alguma dificuldade se levantou e, se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido. Se vestiu com a mesma rapidez e foi para a cozinha.

Já estava na porta do corredor, quando viu a silhueta de seu vizinho.

Mu, voltou-se rapidamente para o amigo. Poupou no "bom dia" e, lhe sorriu.

- Decidiu? – Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

O homem, que havia estancado na porta do corredor, entrou na sala e, seguiu para a cozinha.

- Vou para o Brasil – Disse já de dentro da cozinha. Mu, ainda na sala, sorriu vitorioso – Vou falar com Athena e Shion, agora mesmo.

- Neste caso, vou arrumar as minhas coisas – Mu disse na porta da cozinha, assustando Aldebaran, que estava vendo algo dentro da geladeira, a esquerda. De imediato o moreno lhe fitou.

Mu não lhe deu importância.

- Arrume suas coisas, que iremos embora, amanhã de manhã.

Agora, Aldebaran estava atónito, olhando para o rapaz que falava simplesmente.

- Mas…como…?

- Já falei com o Mestre e Athena, logo de manhã. – Mu falou simplesmente – Ela compreendeu, sem ter que lhe explicar nada. Apesar do Shion insistir sobre o que se tratava – O Cavaleiro de Áries gesticulava. – E eu vou com você – Completou.

Aldebaran não sabia o que dizer. Mu estava mesmo empenhado a faze-lo enfrentar aquele passado. Mas porque? Não encontrava resposta.

Estava na dúvida em perguntar, pois sabia que se Mu quisesse lhe dar a volta, iria ficar apenas frustrado. Conhecia bem o guadião de Áries. Quando ele queria algo, era difícil de lhe dar a volta.

- Estou a espera – Mu disse de repente. Ainda estava na porta.

- A espera de que? – O grandalhão, indagou, voltando a atenção para a geladeira e, pegando leite e manteiga, depositando em seguida na mesa, que já contava com uma toalha sempre posta. – Que te pergunte: porque você vai comigo? – Completou, olhando para o amigo, com um sorriso convencido – "ele, pela primeira vez, constatou mal."

- Não – Mu respondeu, simplesmente, se dirigindo e sentando na mesa, fazendo o sorriso do moreno esmorecer – Que você me convide para o café, antes do nosso ultimo treino.

- Ah! – Aldebaran fez desanimado.

- Quanto ao ir com você – Mu disse, pegando o pão de dentro do cesto que, era acabado de ser colocado sobre a mesa – eu preciso de ferias.

- FERIAS!! – Mascara da Morte e Shura, gritaram no centro do coliseu, quando souberam a noticia, pela boca de Mu, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Eu também quero ferias – Miro disse se aproximando.

Já estavam todos rodeando os guardiões das primeiras casas.

- Para o Brasil, ainda por cima – Aioria não se conformava.

- Mas precisamente, Rio de Janeiro – Aldebaran disse animado, rindo das caras dos coitados que sonhavam com ferias nos países tropicais – Minha terra – Completou.

- A cidade maravilhosa – Aioros comentou.

- Porque não podemos ir, também – Kanon parecia mesmo chateado. Levou um pequeno tapa na cabeça.

- E quem protege Athena? – O irmão perguntou de maneira óbvia.

- Nós teremos a nossa vez também – Dohko ria, da indignação dos outros – Tudo a seu tempo.

- Tempo que já se prolonga de mais – Shura disse cruzando os braços.

- É – Mascara da Morte concordou.

- É nada, Mascara da Morte, eu lembro muito bem, quando você foi para a Italia e, muitos tiveram que ficar.**(1)** – Afrodite, que até ai não se manifestara, resolveu mostrar sua indignação ao comentário do Cavaleiro de Câncer, levando, deste, uma olhada feroz, que não pareceu ligar.

- Seja como for – Dohko voltou a chamar a atenção dos outros – Eles devem ter assuntos a tratar no Brasil – Disse olhando para Aldebaran, que não percebeu – Quando for importante, voltar para as nossas terras, chegará a nossa vez. Por isso vamos treinar!!

Ouviram o que o Cavaleiro e Libra ordenou e, assim o fizeram.

O resto do dia passou normalmente. Todos compreenderam o que Dohko quis dizer. E nesses termos, talvez fosse melhor ficar por Athenas. Tinham medo do que iriam encontrar. Lembravam, agora, do que Mascara Morte passara, quando voltou para sua terra. Voltara acompanhado por Amanda, que agora estava de ferias na França, com sua tia.

Apesar do que esperava, Aldebaran conseguiu adormecer. Não teve sonho.

Suas malas já estavam prontas.

Estava tudo pronto!

A manhã, correu como o esperado e, os turistas que se encontravam no aeroporto, atrapalhavam um pouco seu caminho.

Apenas quando sentou na cadeira do avião, do lado de um tranquilo Mu, pode respirar aliviado.

Viajar de dia não lhe agradava, mas foi Mu que pensara em tudo.

O porque? Ainda não encontrara a resposta.

**Continua…**

**(1) Referencia a Fic: "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado"**


	9. Chapter 9

_Italico -_ Dialogo em ingles

Boa leitura!

* * *

A viagem foi longa e cansativa, mas não pregou o olho um segundo. Apenas vendo aqueles filminhos chatos que passavam, para se entreter. Mu, ao seu lado, respirava de modo normal, descansado. Deveria estar dormindo.

Aldebaran se perguntava, como poderia ser, com aquelas cadeiras tão incómodas. Talvez fosse por causa de seu tamanho. A última vez que fez uma viagem tão longa, não tinha aquele tamanho, todo.

Ouviu a voz metalizada da aeromoça no alto-falante, anunciando que faltava muito pouco para o pouso.

Finalmente haviam chegado.

Era hora.

Mu, parecia descontraído. De facto estava de ferias. Aldebaran riu. Queria um pouco daquela calma.

A pedido do amigo, esperaram que quase todos os outros passageiros saíssem, para aí, então, levantassem, pegassem nas suas bagagens de mão e se retirassem.

Cada pessoa que passava pela sua cadeira, parecia que levava séculos para chegar na porta e isso começava a deixar o moreno inquieto na cadeira.

- Acalme-se Aldebaran – Mu disse com um sorriso. Não olhava para o amigo e sim para os últimos passageiros que passavam na porta – Vamos!! – Completou se levantando.

Mal disse a ultima palavra, e, Aldebaran já estava de pé.

- Está ansioso? – O Cavaleiro de Áries perguntou, em quando estendia a mala para o amigo.

- Cansado – tentou disfarçar.

Mu decidiu que não iria perguntar mais nada. Era claro o nervosismo do companheiro. E isso, era notado na maneira como saiu rápido do avião.

Será que aquilo era pressa para terminar com tudo aquilo?

Não. Aquilo era medo misturado, de facto, com cansaço. Mas podia dizer, que adrenalina de enfrentar aquela que lhe fez sofrer tanto, corria em suas veias em alta velocidade.

O que ela diria?

- Vamos para o hotel e, jantamos por lá – Ouviu Mu dizer ao ajuda-lo a pegar a ultima mala na esteira.

O resto foi rápido.

Athena, havia programado tudo. Mal saíram e um carro já estava a espera deles. Levou-os até um hotel, no qual, Aldebaran não prestou atenção no tempo de viagem, deixando-os na porta. Não se deu o trabalho de ver o nome do hotel. Antigamente, aquela zona da cidade era um descampado sem nada.

Mu se dirigiu ao recepcionista e com poucas palavras tratou tudo que tinha para tratar, voltando com duas chaves na mão.

- Athena tratou mesmo de tudo – Mu disse satisfeito já apertando o botão do elevador.

Aldebaran decidiu não dizer nada.

Eram acompanhados por um rapaz de 20 anos, que era incumbido de levar as malas dos hóspedes.

Durante o caminho, toda a vontade de confronto que tinha esmoreceu, restando somente um cansaço e, uma vontade de voltar para trás.

Já dentro do elevador, Mu olhou o amigo. Estava de facto abatido. Sentia que o Aldebaran estava pensando em desistir.

- É melhor tomarmos um bom banho – Mu começou chamando os homens que lhe acompanhavam – Depois jantamos.

Mais uma vez, o grande moreno nada disse. Mu, ainda sorria.

O rapaz que os acompanhava não dizia nada, pois não compreendia. Ainda por cima, pensava que eles eram russos. Não sabendo falar inglês, limitou-se a mostrar onde cada um iria dormir e deixar as malas nos respectivos quartos.

Agradeceu com um gesto a gorda gorjeta que recebeu dos dois homens e se retirou.

Aldebaran estava na porta de seu quarto, pronto pata entrar quando ouviu a voz de Mu lhe chamar. Voltou-se de imediato para o amigo.

- Você não está pensando em desistir. Está? – O rapaz mostrava-se preocupado.

- Seria tolice não é!? – Disse voltando o olhar para o chão do corredor – Mas estive quase.

- Isso é tolice – Mu disse simplesmente, fazendo Aldebaran lhe olhar – Já chegou até aqui. Descanse hoje e amanhã procure-a.

- Minha cabeça está a roda – Disse sorrindo – Nem sei por onde começar.

- Pelo começo – Mu respondeu simplesmente – Nos vemos ao jantar. – E dito isso entrou para seu quarto, fechando a porta.

Aldebaran permaneceu ali. Então ele estava, mesmo, ali de ferias. Suspirou.

Balançou o corpo de leve e decidiu entrar no quarto e tomar um banho.

Não demorou muito para que ouvisse batidas na porta. Era Mu, falando para ele se apressar, pois tinham lugar marcado em um restaurante e, não poderiam se atrasar.

- Temos mesmo que comer nesse restaurante? – Aldebaran indagou em quanto entrava no carro.

- Não, se você quiser ficar a noite toda com fome – Mu disse já dentro do veículo – Até porque a comida do avião era horrível.

Lá isso. O brasileiro tinha que concordar. Aquela comida plástica que serviram, não dava para tapar nem o buraco de um dente.

Suspirou convencido. A final, não sentia fome agora, mas poderia sentir durante a noite e, esses hotéis cinco estrelas, tem mania de horários. E não abrem excepção ao menos que lhe estendam uma boa gorjeta. Não estava disposto a isso.

Enquanto o carro passava pelas ruas iluminadas de cidade Copacabana, Aldebaran lembrava daquela noite em que seus primos o convenceram a ir para uma praia.

"Era para ser umas belas ferias" – pensou.

- _Chegamos_ – Ouviram o motorista, enquanto este voltava-se para trás para ver seus passageiros.

Athena deveria estar gastando uma fortuna com aqueles dois, pois o restaurante era da melhor qualidade. Na entrada, apenas para enfeite, do lado das duas portas, havia pilares redondos. Dentro do recinto, bem iluminados, por listres que sustentavam velas brancas. Muitas mesas redondas, estavam espalhadas pelo enorme salão. Sobre estas, estavam toalhas vermelhas.

Devia ser caro, mas estava cheio.

O homem que se encontrava atrás de um pequeno balcão à entrada, reconheceu os recém-chegados pelo carro.

"Como é possível?" – Os dois Cavaleiros se perguntavam.

Sem dizerem nada, foram conduzidos para uma mesa no centro do salão.

- _Aqui está o cardápio_ – Foi a única coisa que o homem disse, enquanto entregava um "livro" de capa castanho-escuro.

Viram o homem se afastar.

Estava Aldebaran de frente para a porta de entrada, enquanto Mu, de frente para o amigo, conseguia ver de onde a comida saia.

- Esse lugar, deve se comer mal e pagar bem – Aldebaran cochichou para Mu, que estava compenetrado no que estava no cardápio. Lia as ementas em inglês, que estava por baixo da escrita original do país. – Vou sentir fome na mesma.

- Athena escolheu tudo – Mu disse calmamente, fechando o cardápio, o colocando de lado – Ela só quis o melhor.

- Sei – O moreno fez sem paciência, percebendo que todos que passavam olhavam.

Tanto ele, coo Um estavam vestidos inapropriadamente para o lugar. Aldebaran vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça de jeans, acompanhado de um ténis branco.

Mu, vestia umas calças claras com uma camisa igualmente branca. Os sapatos mais sociais, combinavam com o restante. Tinha o cabelo preso, deixando apenas a franja cair graciosamente sob o rosto angelical.

Um garçon passou pela mesa e, Mu, para a surpresa do companheiro, segurou no braço do homem, com delicadeza, fazendo esse virar de imediato.

- _Que horas são?_ – Perguntou baixo.

O homem sorriu:

- _Cinco para as dez, senhor._

- _Obrigada_ – Mu o soltou.

- Porque quer saber das horas? – Aldebaran estranhou.

- Foi uma noite longa. Quero dormir cedo, para sair amanhã de manhã – Foi a resposta calma do Cavaleiro de Áries – Já sabe o que vai pedir – perguntou apontando para o cardápio na mão de Aldebaran.

O homem alto estreitou os olhos.

- Não – respondeu seco.

Estava de facto de mal humor. Mu começou a ficar inquieto na cadeira, fazendo Aldebaran olhar por cima do cardápio.

- O que há? Formigas? – Sorriu.

- Nada. Tenho fome – respondeu mal.

Mais uma vez, surpreendeu Aldebaran. Mu estava impaciente e, isso não era nada normal. Mas a final, que raio, se passava com aquele homem?

Aldebaran finalmente fechou o cardápio, assustando Mu.

- Já sei…

Não completou a frase, fitando a porta.

Mu suspirou. Sabia que não ia saber o que ele queria.

Entrando no recinto, sobre a mira, de um olhar espantado, de Aldebaran, entrava uma mulher, de maquiagem carregada, vestido escuro, extravagante, que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo e, uma sandália de salto. Estava acompanhada por um homem de terno escuro e gravata do mesmo tom. O cabelo, castanho-claro, tinha um bom corte e, estava penteado todo para trás. Os olhos castanhos sobressaíam na pele levemente bronzeada que, em conjunto com o cavanhaque, lhe dava um ar muito sério.

Ambos, com cara de poucos amigos e pose imponente. Aldebaran os reconheceu de pronto.

"Então, casou mesmo com ele" – pensou. Acompanhava cada movimento dos dois. Linda, apenas tomara forma de mulher, mas seu rosto, apesar da idade, mostrava um pouco de traços juvenis.

Mu, não olhava. Observava apenas Aldebaran, pois sabia exactamente o porque de estar ali com o amigo naquele exacto momento.

Saori Kido, tinha poder suficiente para descobrir a rotina de qualquer pessoa, principalmente aquelas que se davam muita importância. Um dia bastou.

Quando, ou, se, Aldebaran quisesse saber algo, lhe explicaria mais tarde.

- Isso também foi armado por você? – Touro perguntou sério, voltando-se para o amigo.

Mu não se importou. Precisava ser assim.

- Essa será a única ajuda que te darei, neste assunto, Aldebaran – Disse baixo, enquanto o garçon se aproximava. Aldebaran voltou o olhar para sua direita, onde o casal se sentava, algumas mesas de distância.

- _Já vão pedir, senhores?_ – O homem de terninho ridículo, falou para os clientes.

- _Sim…_

Aldebaran não ouvia o pedido de Mu. Seus olhos se prenderam em Linda. Aquele nome sempre iria combinar com ela.

Se sentiu estranho. Imaginou, que, quando se encontrasse com ela, sentiria o coração acelerar e este, lhe pedisse para perdoa-la. Pensou, que se a visse casada, sentiria ciúmes. Mas não. Não sabia, ainda, definir o que sentia. Sabia apenas que não era ciúme, ou vontade de correr para os braços dela.

Notava que desde a chegada deles, não haviam aberto a boca, a não ser para fazer o pedido para o garçon. Maurício, parecia um homem sério. Seus traços eram de quem já havia passado por muito, até então. Sofrido, diria.

Não pareciam felizes.

Arregalou de leve os olhos. A final: onde estava a moça que vira na Grécia?

Seu coração acelerou. Respirou fundo.

- Senhor? – Era a terceira vez que o rapaz que servia a mesa lhe chamava, mas mesmo assim não dera importância.

Levantou e em passos lentos começou a caminhar na direção da mesa do casal.

Mu, viu tudo calado. Não imaginava que seria agora o encontro.

- _Traga o que lhe pedi_ – Disse ao rapaz atónito, com um sorriso sem graça.

O rapaz, um pouco chateado com o comportamento do outro homem, acenou para Mu e se retirou.

Aldebaran via as mesas passarem de vagar. Para ele todas estavam vazias. Estava tudo vazio. Sua alma, talvez, estivesse vazia.

Mas sua determinação preenchia o que restava do nada daquela mulher.

Viu Linda erguer os olhos em sua direção e, pela sua expressão conseguiu descrever o sentimento dela: medo. Já estava quase na mesa, quando o homem que acompanhava Linda percebeu sua reação, virando de imediato para onde ela olhava.

Maurício deu um pequeno salto para trás. Mas Aldebaran não conseguia ver nenhuma reação, além do choque de quem é pego de surpresa. Nada mais.

Estranhou.

Apesar de que não conhecer aquele homem, a final, havia se visto apenas uma vez, não sentiu raiva.

A reação dele fora natural.

Parou diante da mesa, olhando o casal: Linda, sentada, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aldebaran, enquanto que, Maurício, agora de pé, recomposto, limitava-se a olhar o moreno que parara na sua frente, mas fitava sua mulher.

- Aldebaran – O homem chamou sério, recebendo, finalmente a atenção do moreno.

**Continua…**


	10. Chapter 10

A luz do candelabro, por cima da mesa, iluminava a cena tensa que se fazia naquele local.

Aldebaran, agora, olhava para Maurício que lhe sorriu gentilmente. Ele estava brincando ou o que?

- Não quer se sentar – Maurício convidou, fazendo Aldebaran estranhar e, Linda gelar – Sente-se connosco. – Insistiu.

Aldebaran demorou para processar o convite.

- Estou com um amigo… - Se desculpou. Estava muito sério.

Maurício olhou para a mulher que permanecia calada. Percebera que ela ficara aliviada.

Aldebaran viu o homem levar a mão ao bolso e pegar a carteira. De dentro desta, pegou um cartão.

- Então apareça quando quiser – Disse estendendo o pequeno cartão para o moreno que de imediato pegou o que lhe era estendido.

- Eu irei – Disse convicto.

Maurício se mostrou satisfeito, ao contrário de Linda, que fez má cara.

Com uma breve demonstração de educação, Aldebaran se retirou, deixando o casal jantar em seu silêncio.

Voltou a sua mesa onde Mu, já estava jantando. Chamou o garçon e fez o seu pedido. Assim comeram, em silêncio. Mu, compenetrado no sabor de seu prato tipicamente brasileiro e Aldebaran, de olho na mesa daquele casal, que parecia tão infeliz.

Nada disseram, até chegar no Hotel. Já estavam na porta do quarto de Mu, quando Aldebaran decidiu se pronunciar.

- Você sabia? – Perguntou sério.

Mu voltou-se para o amigo, calmamente.

- Como disse, essa foi a única vez que te ajudei neste assunto. A partir daqui é com você, meu amigo – E dito isso murmurou um "boa noite" e entrou para o quarto fechando a porta, sem esperar resposta.

Aldebaran ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a porta vazia. Tirou do bolso o cartão que Maurício lhe oferecera e foi para o quarto.

Se atirou na cama de qualquer jeito e adormeceu com a roupa que havia saído.

Acordou com o telefone tocando. Gemeu descontente pelo barulho, retorcendo o rosto. Com dificuldades sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos com as duas mãos.

Sem paciência, atendeu aquele aparelho tão chato. Uma voz feminina, suave, logo se fez ouvir:

- _Senhor Aldebaran?_

- Sim.

- _É para avisar que seu amigo saiu e, disse que não sabe que horas vai voltar_

"Maluco, sai por aí sozinho. Pensa que isso aqui é a Grécia" – pensou preocupado.

- _Ele disse para não se preocupar_ - a mulher pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Aldebaran sorriu, pensando direito. Bem, coitado daquele que tivesse mas intenções para o lado do ariano. Estava condenado.

- _Senhor?_ – A mulher voltou a chama-lo.

- Sim!?

- _Há um telefonema para o senhor. Quer atender?_

Aldebaran estranhou.

- Sim – Disse por fim.

Poderia ser da Grécia.

Ouviu uma ligeira música chata e, logo ouviu a voz por trás da ligação.

- _Aldebaran?!_ – O moreno gelou.

"Maurício!" – Constatou.

- _Está me ouvindo?_

- Sim – respondeu finalmente.

-_ Ah_! – O homem fez aliviado – _Eu estava pensando se você não queria jantar lá em casa, hoje._

Se não estivesse sentado, cairia no chão. Por esta não esperava.

- Como soube do hotel que estou? – Estranhou.

- _Não é muito difícil descobrir_ – Respondeu enigmático.

Aldebaran logo percebeu, que Maurício devia ser uma pessoa bem posicionada e, que ali, no Rio devia ser alguém influente.

- _Quer pensar…?_

- Não – respondeu rapidamente. Não queria perder mais tempo. Se demorasse para o encontro, iria sofrer mais. – Hoje a noite.

- _As nove_ – O outro concluiu – _mando meu motorista te buscar._

Motorista? Bem, não se enganara. O homem podia mesmo.

-Esta certo.

- _Então, até mais_

- Até.

Pronto. Apesar do coração a mil, iria por fim, aquilo tudo.

Olhou para o relógio, que marcava meio-dia e dez. Estava mesmo cansado. Fazia muitos anos que não dormia tanto.

Resolvera que iria tomar um banho e comer algo. Depois ira fazer algo que lhe povoava a mente a muito tempo: Passear no Calçadão.

Assim o fez.

Agora andava calmamente entre muitas pessoas a beira da praia.

As pessoas andavam descontraídas, pareciam estar livre dos problemas cotidianos. Algumas corriam, outras andavam de bicicleta na pista ao lado. Por entre os quiosques que se espalhavam de metro em metro, haviam casais de varias idade, que saboreavam água de coco fresca, enquanto conversavam. Alguns estavam aos beijos.

Na areia da praia, inúmeros guarda-sóis se espalhavam de maneira desordenada, cobrindo com sombra, as toalhas e esteiras, que suportavam os corpos seminus.

Haviam pessoas se banhando no mar, que lhe parecia muito convidativo.

Parou em um dos quiosques e pediu uma água de coco. Ali sentou, em uma muretinha que dava para uma praia lotada. Deu um gole, quando reparou na paisagem.

Sorriu melancólico. Mas não no bom sentido, pois lembrava daquela paisagem. E como lembrava. Algumas coisas mudaram, pois no tempo em que esteve ali, não tinha aquele quiosque, nem aquela mureta. Apenas havia areia branca, com rochas ao redor, e uma muralha de pedra, formando um braço para dentro do mar.

Foi ali que a vira a primeira vez.

Mas que terrível coincidência. Sem perceber sentara ali, naquela praia.

Seu olhar se perdeu nas pessoas que saíam e entravam no mar.

Bem ali, no meio daquelas pessoas todas, parou o olhar em um homem já com os seus trinta e tantos anos. Tinha corpo bem definido. Os cabelos castanhos-claros, estavam molhados e puxados para trás. O calção que se estendia até abaixo do joelho, de cor azul-escuro, ficava bem com a pele muito bronzeada. Não tinha mudado quase nada, se não fosse os traços um pouco mais acentuados do rosto e, o cavanhaque.

Tantos anos de treino, lhe deram a possibilidade de reconhecer qualquer pessoa no meio de uma multidão. Pessoa assim, com muitos amigos, tinha que saber bem onde as pessoas que gostava estavam, mesmo entre milhares de outras. Não poderia passar por ninguém sem dar pelo menos um "oi". E agora reconhecera-o, no meio de tantas pessoas.

Seu primo, o mais belo, segundo muitas meninas, que provavelmente, eram mulheres agora, e mães de família, achavam.

Plínio, logo foi rodeado por muitas meninas, que deviam ser muito mais novas que ele. Este facto fez lembrar de Miro. Sorriu.

Entre ali, no Brasil, e seus companheiros, na Grécia, não trocaria a elite de Athena por nada. Eram fiéis. Bons amigos. Por isso ocupavam aquele "posto". Plínio só não pertenceria aos Cavaleiros de Athena, por ser o que é: Um traidor.

Sabia de tudo o que Linda estava tramando e não fora capaz de lhe alertar. Viu que ele gostava dela e mesmo assim deixou que o próprio primo se enredasse naquela história.

Deu um outro gole na água de coco, ainda fitando o homem que pegava uma toalha para se enxugar.

De repente, lembrou da batalha de Hades, e junto veio a lembrança daqueles que supostamente os traíram, pois acharam que ia ser melhor para todos.

Será que Plínio e Ricardo, assim como Rodrigo, pensaram em estar fazendo o melhor? Não.

Decidiu, não se remoer novamente com isso. Iria acabar com tudo hoje. Aquela menina, saberia a verdade…mas… Linda era sua mãe. Não seria certo…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se ela não sabia cuidar de uma adolescente, ele faria isso.

- Aldebaran!? – Uma voz grossa, o fez sair de seus pensamentos. Virou de imediato, observando um sorriso simpático.

O seu tipo, continuava o mesmo, apesar de ter o corpo menos atlético. O sorriso, malandro continuava estampado no rosto, enquanto, os olhos brilhavam. Brilho este, que foi se perdendo, ao não ver grande reação da parte do moreno.

- Ricardo – Aldebaran cumprimentou frio. – Como está?

- Bem – o outro já mostrava um rosto sério – Não sabia que estava no Brasil…

- Vim, passar ferias com um amigo.

- Relembrar os velhos tempos – Rodrigo se aproximou. Sempre "sem noção", tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Não ia desfaze-lo por causa de algo que se passou a tanto tempo. – É bom te ver Aldebaran.

O Cavaleiro de Touro nada disse. Para que? Não ia dar esse gostinho para eles. Pelos vistos ainda continuavam unidos. Mesmo a ligação de Plínio com os outros dois ser apenas por ele, eles continuavam juntos.

Provavelmente riam dele, juntos.

- E está gostando da viagem? – Rodrigo se colocou do lado do irmão.

- Sim – Aldebaran respondeu seco. – Tenho que ir – Se levantou sem dar importância aos primos.

- Espero que venha nos visitar, antes de partir – Ricardo falou ao ver que o moreno ia se retira – A minha mãe está com saudades…

- Não sei se terei tempo – O moreno disse parando – Tenho assuntos a resolver.

- Assuntos…?

- Que seja – Ricardo cortou Rodrigo. Já imaginava o assunto – Boa sorte, então.

Pela primeira vez, Aldebaran sorriu. Iria precisar de facto.

Fez um aceno e se afastou lentamente.

Ricardo ficou pensativo. Ele voltara para buscar o que lhe pertencia. Sua expressão era grave. Será…?

Aldebaran caminhou, absorto em seus pensamentos. Apesar de pensar, não conseguia arrumar assunto para conversar com aquele casal.

Andava de forma decidida, e, pensativo, não deu conta do tempo passar.

Quando olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, viu que era hora de voltar para o hotel. Só agora se perguntava onde estaria o ariano.

As pressas, caminhou até o hotel, onde encontrou parado na porta um belo carro de luxo.

- Senhor Aldebaran – Um homem, que aparentava ter quarenta anos, calvo e alto, lhe chamou – Por favor – indicou o carro, abrindo a porta de trás.

- Como soube…?

- Não há muitos homens com o seu perfil, por essas bandas – respondeu sorrindo.

Bem, Mu sabia se virar. Sentia o cosmo do amigo relativamente próximo, o que indicava que já estava no hotel.

- Um momento – disse para o motorista, que assentiu.

Se aproximou de um homem que estava a porta do hotel, indicando lugares para as pessoas fazerem suas reservas e ajudando os rapazes a levarem as malas.

- Por favor – Chamou a atenção do homem – Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro! – O homem disse animado.

- No quarto 120 há um amigo meu. Apenas diga que estou bem e, que, chego mais tarde.

O homem simpático, com chapéu engraçado na cabeça, afirmou, e Aldebaran pode se retirar.

- Obrigada – Disse entrando no carro.

O motorista sorriu, fechando a porta.

Meia hora, foi o tempo que levou para chegarem na frente de uma enorme casa no subúrbio. Em um condomínio fechado.

Agradeceu o homem, que veio conversando animadamente consigo, durante todo o caminho e se dirigiu para a porta.

Vacilou. Agora não tinha tanta certeza se queria continuar com aquilo. E se eles tentassem lhe enganar? Iria ceder à ira e poderia estragar tudo, colocar o Santuário em perigo.

Viu a porta se abrir de vagar.

Era tarde para se arrepender. Teria que se controlar e, fazer com que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

- Boa noite – Cumprimentou o anfitrião.

- Se já bem-vindo – O homem sorriu – Entre – indicou.

O Cavaleiro suspirou, entrando.

O dono da casa entrou a seguir e, indicou-lhe o sofá, sentando na poltrona a direita onde se sentou o convidado.

Aldebaran olhava tudo estarrecido. Tudo muito claro e luxuoso. Moveis caros e decoração de bom gosto. Ficou impressionado.

Maurício acendeu um cigarro.

- O que te trouxe até o Brasil? – Foi directo ao ponto.

Então era assim que a noite ia correr?! Nada de rodeios.

Aldebaran gostou. Talvez estivesse despachado, antes do que pensava.

- O que me trouxe até aqui, é o que estou fazendo agora.

Ouviu uma gostosa gargalhada do outro.

- Então teve sorte em nos encontrar ontem – Disse descontraído.

Aldebaran franziu o cenho. Na verdade, Mu sabia exactamente que eles estariam ali. Mas isso não importava.

- Sou um homem de sorte – respondeu sorrindo.

- Isso sei eu… - Maurício falou distraído.

Aldebaran sorriu. Estava indo pelo caminho certo. Mas o ambiente era desconfortável. Tudo muito frio e distante. Passou novamente os olhos pelo local, parando em uma pequena estante atrás da poltrona onde Maurício estava sentado.

Sem cerimónia, levantou e caminhou até lá.

Expostas em cima desta, estavam muitos porta-retratos, em cores suaves, combinando com todo o local.

Fotos dos donos da casa. Algumas com Linda e, uma menina morena, nos braços. Na maior parte das fotos, ela aparecia. Desde pequena, até a forma como estava agora.

Pegou em uma foto em que só aparecia o rosto dela.

Maurício pareceu ficar tenso. Fez um som incomodo com a garganta, chamando a atenção do outro, que parecia estar hipnotizado.

- Tainá – Maurício apontou para a foto. Aldebaran voltou a olhar a imagem da moça.

"Então o nome dela é Tainá" – pensou.

- Significa: estrela – O homem se aproximou – Quer uma bebida?

- Sim…

Sem perguntar nada, o homem foi para trás de um pequeno bar que adornava a sala, e tirou de trás do balcão uma garrafa de whisky. Em seguida pegou dois copos e foi generoso.

- Aldebaran também é uma estrela, não é!? – Disse se aproximando e entregando o copo na mão do moreno.

- Sim – ele respondeu olhando o líquido no copo. Não iria beber aquilo. Se bem, que tinha que dar, pelo menos um gole. Não queria parecer mal-educado.

Deu um pequeno gole, disfarçando uma careta de desgosto.

- É a estrela da constelação de touro – Completou, rouco, se recompondo.

- A mais brilhante, eu diria.

As atenções voltaram-se para a presença feminina que entrava. Com um belo vestido branco que contrastava com a pele levemente bronzeada. Sorria cinicamente.

- Como vai Aldebaran? – Disse altiva, se colocando do lado do marido.

Aldebaran lhe fitava. Não era aquela menina e sim uma mulher linda que estava na sua frente.

Forçou um sorriso.

- Bem, e você!?

- Também…

- Senhores, o jantar – Uma jovem de uniforme, chamou.

- Vamos comer – Maurício indicou o caminho.

Mal Aldebaran passou pela porta dupla, viu uma mesa fartíssima. Parecia uma mesa de festa com três variedades: peixe, carne e ave.

Aquela mesa dava para os doze cavaleiros de ouro. No entanto, só estavam os três na mesa. Os três…

- Onde está Tainá? – Aldebaran perguntou de repente.

Linda pareceu saltar.

Maurício engoliu a secos.

- Desculpe?!

- Tainá, onde ela está? – Aldebaran estranhou.

O casal se olhou.

O moreno estreitou os olhos.

**Continua…**


	11. Chapter 11

Maurício esboçou um sorriso forçado.

- Não se incomode com isso – Disse arrastando a cadeira na ponta da mesa para se sentar – Comeremos em paz. Depois falamos – apontou para que Aldebaran se sentasse.

"Será que ela fugiu?" – Se perguntou. Sorrindo, enquanto afastava a cadeira branca e sentava.

Linda e Maurício fizeram o mesmo.

Com assuntos banais puxado muitas vezes pelo anfitrião, o jantar decorreu sem muito a reclamar, alem daquele prato tão pobre que muitos pagariam milhões. Mas Aldebaran, sonhava com uma belo prato com bife e arroz. Mas sem alterar sua cara, sempre cortes e educada, lavava cada garfada a boca, com expressão de satisfação.

Maurício, ria internamente. Pensava que aquela comida, que fora escolhida com cuidado pela sua mulher, não deveria tapar nem o buraco do dente do grande homem.

Linda nada dizia. Concordava as vezes com o dono da casa, mas em grande parte não abria a boca e não levantava os olhos do prato.

A sobremesa era mais consistente que o prato principal. Pavê de pêssego para tirar aquele gosto estranho.

- Vocês têm uma bela casa – Aldebaran comentou, quando um silêncio incómodo se formou.

- Obrigado – Maurício se agradou do elogio – Mas iremos vende-la em breve.

- Ah sim…?

- Não, não iremos – Linda se manifestou, insatisfeita, surpreendendo os dois homens – Essa casa é nossa e, sempre vai ser…

- Não temos o porque continuar nela – Maurício se alterou um pouco – Já discutimos isso. A decisão foi tomada…

- Eu não me lembro de assentir.

- A casa é minha e, ela será vendida.

- AH…agora ela é tua casa – A mulher se ergueu.

Aldebaran estava chocado. O casal parecia que já não o notavam presente. Começavam a falar alto e feroz um com o outro, o que deixava o convidado desconcertado.

- Pare de gritar! – O homem ordenou

- Eu não estou gritando.

- Respeite o convidado – Maurício se ergueu – Aldebaran é nosso…

- Seu convidado – Linda batera a palma da mão com força sobre a mesa – Você nunca deveria tê-lo chamado aqui. Você não tem esse direito.

Com tais palavras, Aldebaran se sentiu ainda pior. Começou a pensar que de facto nunca deveria ter aceitado tal convite. Levantou de imediato fazendo um som com a garganta, chamando a atenção do casal.

- Peço desculpas pela minha intromissão – Disse sério – De facto foi um erro ter vindo…

- Não, não foi – Maurício se recompôs. Suas palavras saiam de forma gentil, enquanto Linda fuzilava Aldebaran com os olhos - A casa é minha e, eu convido quem eu quiser. E isso já deveria ter acontecido a mais tempo.

Ai estava algo que Aldebaran precisava ouvir, para recobrar as forças e ir até o fim com seu propósito. Sem perceber, esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Linda queria morrer. Aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido. Durante muitos anos temeu a vinda daquele homem e, este momento havia chegado.

Tudo que fizera iria por agua a baixo. Tudo por culpa de Maurício.

- Ele tem direito de saber tudo – Maurício se virou para Linda que ficou de boca aberta, sem saber o que responder – Eu vou mostrar a verdade para ele e para todos…

- Você vai apenas mostrar o quão monstro você é – Linda se alterou – Vai mostrar o que você me obrigou a fazer…

O homem de cabelos claros, pasmou. Isso era visível em seu olhar.

Aldebaran sentia-se perdido. Teria Maurício, obrigado Linda a ficar junto com ele? Mas como?

- Isso tudo é culpa sua – A mulher começou a chorar, voltando-se para Aldebaran – Ele não nos queria junto. Tramou tudo com a irmã…

- DEIXE DE SER CINICA!! – Maurício se voltou com brutalidade espantando o convidado – Você não vale nada – Disse dando um passo em direção a mulher que recuou, ainda chorando.

Aldebaran se preparava para apartar. Nunca permitiria que aquele homem batesse em Linda. Via-a ali tão frágil, que sentia vontade de abraça-la.

- Diga a ele – O homem disse, apontando para o moreno – Tudo o que você aprontou.

- Que eu aprontei? SEU MOSNTRO!!

Maurício deu mais um passo. Aldebaran se meteu no meio, olhando feio para o homem que se surpreendeu.

O dono da casa recuou, contrariado.

Um silêncio se apossou do lugar, onde agora só se ouvia o soluçar baixo da mulher.

Aldebaran viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Maurício.

- Então diga para ele, "Vitima". O que foi que o monstro, aqui, fez. – Disse, pausadamente, apontando para si mesmo.

Aldebaran sentiu o braço ser puxado pela mulher. Em seguida foi abraçado, como quem pede abrigo.

O Cavaleiro de Touro não se moveu. Achou tudo aquilo, muito estranho. Como se aquilo tudo não fosse real.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim – Ela disse abafada – Ele transformou a nossa vida em um inferno…

- Nossa vida? – Aldebaran sussurrou.

A mulher ergueu os olhos na direção do moreno, enquanto Maurício via a cena calado.

- Minha e da Tainá. Ele sempre obrigou que ficássemos com ele. A menina…

- Sua filha Aldebaran – Maurício cortou, fazendo o moreno olhar surpreso. Apesar de ter quase a certeza que aquela menina era sua, ouvir a verdade de quem estava envolvido ainda o chocava – Então eu as aprisionava?! – Disse sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso, não era de deboche. Era um sorriso resignado a uma constatação desagradável.

- Ela sempre quis te procurar – Linda se afastou um pouco – Mas ele…

- Acabe com essas lágrimas de crocodilo, Linda – Maurício, que havia passado para a sala, sentou na poltrona. Acendera um charuto, que Aldebaran não vira de onde foi tirado – Quer que eu comece a contar do princípio?

- Não acredite nele – Linda segurou no braço de Aldebaran – Ele só quer me destruir, porque sabe…

- Que sempre te amei – Maurício completou. Não imitou voz feminina. Aldebaran olhou para o homem. Estava livre de irritação e ironia. Pela primeira vez, conseguia ver os olhos daquele homem, com confiança – Você não ama ninguém – Ele disse surpreendendo Aldebaran – Você só ama a si mesma.

- CALE A SUA BOCA!!

- Do que está falando, Maurício – Aldebaran estava determinado a ouvir o que aquele homem tinha para dizer.

- É melhor sentar…

- Não lhe ouça – Linda tentou impedir, mas foi repelida pelo cavaleiro, que se irritou com a atitude desta. Se ela estava tão certa, porque o medo do que aquele homem iria dizer.

Sentou no sofá, olhando Maurício. Linda, sentindo a rejeição, saiu correndo da sala, subindo para o piso superior.

Maurício suspirou, fitando o tapete debaixo de seus pés.

- Eu descobri que ela não era minha filha, quando ela tinha nove anos – Ele começou. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que Aldebaran não conseguia decifrar – Era um trabalho bobo de ciências…não me lembro bem como era. – Franziu a testa, como que desiste de procurar algo na memória – Mas tinha que levar uma gota do meu sangue para a escola. Ela apareceu no meu escritório e eu dei o que ela queria. Dois dias depois eu e Linda fomos chamados na escola. A professora perguntou se queríamos que Tainá soubesse a verdade. Eu fiz cara de quem sabia, mas na verdade… - O homem baixou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. Aldebaran ficou com pena dele – Eu estava despedaçado.

De repente olhou para Aldebaran que lhe fitava sem saber o que dizer.

- Para mim ela é minha filha – Disse.

Aldebaran não sabia o que sentir. Tinha pena dele, por ter sido enganado. Tinha inveja, por ele ter visto a menina crescer, por ela lhe chamar de pai. Tinha raiva por ele ter estado sempre do lado dela e ele não teve essa oportunidade.

Queria fazer uma única pergunta, mas antes que pudesse, o homem recomeçou.

- Quando chegamos em casa, nos fechamos no escritório. Discutimos ferozmente – Ele levantou da poltrona, caminhando até a estante das fotos. Não olhava nada. Seu pensamento estava no passado – Ela dizia que eu nunca deveria ter dado a gota do meu sangue. Que não era para descobrir assim – Voltou a olhar o homem moreno – Ainda me pergunto: se não fosse por esse incidente, será que eu teria descoberto?

Aldebaran percebeu a indagação do homem, mas decidiu não dizer nada.

- Ela já havia conseguido o que queria. Casas, carros…

Agora, Aldebaran se surpreendera. Não poderia ser. Linda não era assim.

Maurício riu ao perceber a reação do outro.

- Eu também não imaginava que ela fosse assim – Disse parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos do cavaleiro – Ela gritava. Dizia que só não tinha ido com você porque era segurança. Por tanto o pato fui eu.

Aldebaran levantou.

- Eu não acredito…

- Tainá ouviu tudo. – O homem ignorou – Se trancou no quarto durante três dias. Não queria me ver. Depois passou. Começou a fazer perguntas sobre você. Eu não sabia dizer nada. Linda apenas falava que você estava na Grécia.

- Não disse mais nada?

- Mais nada – Ele disse – Um dia decidi descobrir onde era sua casa. Levei-a até lá. Linda quis morrer quando soube – deu uma pequena risada ao lembrar – A menina voltou com os olhos radiantes. Disse que sabia onde lhe encontrar. Contou-nos uma história fabulosa, onde você era um cavaleiro de uma deusa. Que morava em um enorme templo – sorriu nostálgico – Sabe como são as crianças.

Aldebaran sorriu. Então ela sabia sua história, por isso o encontrou.

- Ela queria ir até a Grécia, atrás de você – O homem fechou a cara – Eu disse que ela só poderia fazer isso, quando atingisse a maior idade. Ela gritou, fez birra. Entenda, Aldebaran. Eu nunca quis prender ninguém. Tainá estava sofrendo e, eu sei disso. Não queria vê-la sofrer.

- Porque Linda não a ajudou?

- Linda não ia querer perder o luxo dela.

Aldebaran baixou os olhos. Tudo que pensava daquela mulher, durante todo esse tempo foi uma ilusão. Um sonho. Aquela Linda não existia?

- Tainá cresceu depressa. Foi ficando incontrolável. Linda só sabia comprar roupas e sapatos. Esse era o método dela para resolver os problemas da menina – Disse com desprezo. – Ela já não me obedecia.

Aldebaran cada vez mais ficava chocado.

- Começou a ganhar amigos novos e estranhos. Linda achava, magnifico, por serem filhos de pessoas com o nosso estatuto. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ela fugiu não foi?! – Aldebaran indagou de repente. O homem se surpreendeu.

O moreno viu Maurício, mordiscar, os lábios, pensativo. Talvez estivesse com vergonha, por não saber como controlar Tainá.

- Venha – Ele disse se dirigindo para o corredor da porta principal. – Está tarde, mas irei te levar a ela.

Aldebaran não pensou duas vezes, seguindo o homem.

- Onde vão? – A voz de Linda, veio de cima da escada.

- Vamos sair – Maurício disse sem se importar.

- Onde? – A mulher parecia transtornada.

- Até Tainá – Ele respondeu surpreendendo a mulher e Aldebaran.

Então ela já havia voltado. Será que no final ele a ajudou a ir até a Grécia a sua procura?

Aldebaran sentiu uma euforia no peito.

- Não faça isso Maurício – Linda desceu até o meio das escadas. – Deixe a Tainá em paz – Disse se voltando para Aldebaran.

- O que está dizendo Senhora? – Aldebaran se voltou para a mulher. Ela se surpreendeu com a forma que ele a chamava.

- Você não deve vê-la – Ela disse com raiva – Pai é quem cria…

- Ela já mudou a tatica – Maurício se voltou para Aldebaran, com calma.

Aldebaran estreitou os olhos. Como pode se enganar tanto?

- RANIA – O homem gritou para dentro – TRAGA A CHAVE DO CARRO!!

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!! – Linda correu para bloquear a saída. Passou rapidamente pelo marido e se pôs na frente da porta.

Os homens lhe fitaram surpresos. Estava louca.

Logo apareceu uma senhora, de uniforme com uma bandeja. Sobre esta, a chave do carro.

- Obrigado – O homem agradeceu, pegando o pequeno objecto. – Saia da frente – Ordenou para a mulher.

Linda colou as costas na porta.

- Vá dormir, Senhora – Aldebaran disse frio – Obedeça seu marido.

- Como pode falar assim Aldebaran – A mulher se aproximou – Nós tivemos uma filha…

- Agora pouco dizia que não – Aldebaran continuava na mesma posição.

- Você não entende. Foi para o bem dela…

- Chega, Linda – Maurício falou sem paciência – Estou farto de te ouvir – Disse pegando com cuidado no braço direito, tirando-a do caminho. – Vamos – Disse saindo, seguido por Aldebaran.

- Aldebaran… - A mulher chamou. Mas o moreno não queria mais participar daquela cena tão triste.

Se sentia um idiota. Todos esses anos sofrendo por ela. Alias, por ela não. Por uma Linda que não existia.

Entrou em um carro prata que não sabia dizer a marca, colocou o cinto e foi imaginando todo esse tempo que ela deveria ter rido. A final, não, eram seus primos. Não era Maurício. Era a mulher que amava que cometeu a pior das traições.

- Eu não posso ter filhos – Maurício começou, chamando a atenção do outro – Por isso ela usou a tua filha.

Aldebaran baixou os olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que sentiu que o homem ia parar o carro.

Olhou para todos os lados sem entender.

- O que houve? – Perguntou.

- Chegamos – Maurício, falou simplesmente.

Aldebaran lhe fitou incrédulo.

- Você está brincando, não está!?

**Continua…**


	12. Chapter 12

Demorou para encontrar o local, no meio daquela escuridão. A grande placa, por cima do portão negro, não saia da cabeça de Aldebaran.

A luz da lanterna, nas mãos de Maurício, iluminava uma placa de mármore no chão. Do lado desta, um jarro de ferro, com poucas flores, que tentavam resistir ao tempo.

Não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia entender.

O que poderia vir a ser aquilo?

- Ela foi ficando incontrolável, como eu disse – Maurício começou, chamando a atenção do homem que estava abaixando sob a luz fraca da lanterna do que estava em pé, um pouco atrás – Depois vieram aqueles amigos estranhos.

- O que houve? Eu não entendo – Disse de forma um pouco revoltada. Não sentia os olhos lacrimejarem, mas sentia um buraco enorme no peito.

Na verdade, não entendia nada. Estivera com a moça a alguns dias e não daria tempo…

- Ela já não ia a escola – O outro começou, pensando que a indignação de Aldebaran, fosse pelo facto de ter chegado tarde de mais – Passou a sair todas as noites. Passou a beber muito.

- Como você permitia isso? – Aldebaran perguntou, se erguendo de forma bruta. Cambaleou um pouco com a tontura, devido ao movimento rápido.

- Eu tentei impedir – O homem estava perturbado – Mas ela dizia que eu não era o pai dela. Disse, com todas as letras, que apenas o pai poderia tirar aquele copo de bebida das mãos dela.

Aldebaran viu o homem passar a mão no rosto, freneticamente. Parecia cansado.

Novamente sentiu pena daquele homem. Um sentimento que passou para si também.

Vira a expressão do homem ficar seria. Seus olhos eram de raiva.

- Linda via tudo, achando piada. Dizia que ela estava na idade de fazer besteiras. Que eu era muito duro…

- Como foi?

- Um dia cheguei em casa e havia carros de polícia na frente. Entrei correndo. Em uma dessas festinhas com os amigos, não saiu bem. Ela conduzia um carro de um amigo. Estava tão bêbada… - Aldebaran notava que a voz do homem alternava entre ódio e sofrimento. – Haviam cinco pessoas no carro. – Maurício ficou com o olhar vago – Ela levou mais duas pessoas com ela.

Só agora, ouvindo tais palavras, Aldebaran se deu conta que não a veria mais. Mas então, como a vira na Grécia?

- Quando isso aconteceu?

O outro lhe fitou. Pela primeira vez vira os olhos de Maurício se encherem de água.

- Sete meses – Disse – Três dias – Olhou para o relógio – duas horas.

Agora não sabia o que fazer.

Tinha um homem a sua frente com as mãos na frente dos olhos, chorando. Sentia o vazio no peito que lhe doía, como se tivesse arrancado uma parte do seu coração. E não sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

No instinto, colocou a mão no ombro do homem, que levantou o rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, você não ter chegado a tempo – Ele disse surpreendendo Aldebaran – Ela queria tanto te ver.

Aldebaran sorriu tristemente. Não disse nada. O outro também não disse mais nada. Caminharam até a saída daquele lugar, onde se separaram. Não precisaram se despedir. O olhar que trocaram já dizia tudo.

Aldebaran viu o carro do outro se distanciar.

O sol já estava nascendo, mas se sentia perdido, naquele escuro, do vazio de seu coração.

Como poderia ter chegado tão tarde e, não ter aproveitado quando ela apareceu em sua frente?

Porque o procurar, se já não estava ali para ele a abraçar?

Andou tanto, sem ver nada, que não dava conta do cansaço. Não dava conta das horas passando.

Agora seu coração começou a doer. Queria te-la visto crescer. Queria que ela tivesse ouvido suas histórias, pela sua própria boca.

Só se deu conta quando estava na beira daquela mesma praia. O sol já não brilhava.

Nada fazia som, apenas o mar, que lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

Desceu os degraus que antecediam a praia e, se descalçou.

Sentiu a areia fria entre seus dedos, mas não se incomodou. Andou um pouco na direção da água e sentou um pouco ante de onde as ondas molhavam a areia.

Suspirou, sentindo o cheiro do mar, lembrando da primeira vez que esteve ali, enganado, pensando que aquilo era uma praia deserta.

Riu sozinho por isso.

- Não é deserta, mas é tranquila – Ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si, virando de imediato, se surpreendendo.

Não conseguiu falar. A moça, de cabelos escuros, sentou ao seu lado sempre lhe sorrindo.

- Está gostando de estar aqui? – Indagou de repente.

Aldebaran fez sinal positivo. Ali estava ela. Mas não conseguia entender.

- O que você não consegue entender, Cavaleiro de Touro?

- Como pode…? Como me encontrou?

- Não é difícil te perder de vista – Ela respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Como posso…?

- Você tem o 8º sentido, não tem!? – Indagou convicta – Você pode ver mais do que imagina. Incluindo a mim – Sorriu de forma meiga.

- Porque fez tudo isso? – Disse estranhando.

- Porque não queria ver o quanto era amada – Baixou os olhos – Queria muito que você me visse…

- Mas agora… - Não sabia como dizer. Ela não poderia ficar ali. Queria que ela não fosse mais embora. Mas sabia que isso era impossível.

- Eu sei – respondeu novamente seus pensamentos – Eu te encontrei, mas não posso ficar – Disse lhe olhando nos olhos.

- Então porque? – Se mostrou indignado.

Sem que se desse conta, a moça se levantou, virando em sua direcção.

- Eu queria lhe ver – Disse sorrindo – Eu precisava… - Baixou os olhos.

- Mas agora é tarde de mais – Disse desanimado.

- Nunca é tarde de mais – A voz dela entrava em seus ouvidos como uma melodia – Você deveria saber disso melhor do que eu – Disse fazendo Aldebaran se surpreender – A final – Ela continuou – Você voltou do reino dos mortos. Porque você ainda pensa no passado?

Aldebaran fechou os olhos de cabeça erguida.

- Porque ainda me sinto preso a ele, de alguma maneira. E de uma hora para a outra, não restou mais nada…

- Não restou mais nada? – Tainá indagou, fazendo o homem abrir os olhos.

- Se você vai embora, porque me procurou? – Estranhou.

- Porque nunca é tarde de mais – Ela disse de forma directa – Porque meu pai, ainda, poderia tirar aquele copo das minhas mãos.

**Agora, que a chuva cai, devagar  
Lá fora, e a noite vem devorar…**

**O sol, e tudo fica ****em silêncio  
Na rua, e ao fundo, ouve-se o mar.**

Aldebaran fitou a escuridão que encobria o mar, lembrando do que aconteceu no bar, na Grécia. Foi naquele momento…

_Ficou assim durante alguns minutos, até que de repente virou-se para copo na frente da moça, que permanecia parada lhe observando._

_Em um movimento rápido passou a mão no copo e o afastou da morena. Ao ver isso a moça soltou uma risada nervosa. Era clara a sua irritação._

Agora percebia que não estava nervosa com ele e, sim com a situação.

Sorriu ao pensar que esse era o objectivo dela. Talvez agora pudesse realmente estar em paz. Não via agressividade em seus olhos, como vira naquela mesa.

Ainda sorrindo, ergueu os olhos se surpreendendo novamente. Assim como entrara em sua vida, agora saia. Como a brisa na noite de verão. Ela já não estava mais lá. Seu sorriso desapareceu. Agora sabia o que era perde-la, como Maurício. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, porem conseguiu retê-la, quando ouviu uma voz, que não sabia se entrava em seus ouvidos ou se vinha de sua cabeça.

- Não deveria estar triste – A voz dizia – Você encontrou a verdade no seu caminho e junto ajudou outras pessoas. Vive!! Esse é o seu maior objectivo. Aceite o amor das pessoas que te querem amar e não ligue se alguém te virar as costas. Essa pessoa um dia retornara para pedir ajuda. E quando isso acontecer, ajude-a, como se ela nunca tivesse te desprezado. Porque esse é o pai que sempre idealizei e, que hoje, confirmo, como o melhor dos Cavaleiros.

Apenas uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Aldebaran, que miravam a escuridão que escondia o mar.

Não sabia explicar. Mas pareceu que seu coração ficou mais leve, apesar de entender onde aquela voz, que identificava como a de Tainá queria dizer.

Imaginou que agora ela poderia ir para o reino dos mortos em paz e, isso lhe deixava aliviado. Pelo menos isso tinha feito pela sua filha.

**Ouve-se o mar.**

- Essa praia é deserta? – Ouviu uma voz grossa, perguntar.

O moreno ergueu os olhos para a pessoa que parou do seu lado. Os olhos claros de seu primo, piscou duas vezes em sua direção.

Não sabia o que dizer.

- É claro que é deserta – A voz brincalhona de Ricardo encheu o local, chamando a atenção dos dois homens.

- Espero bem que sim – O terceiro, que Aldebaran identificou como Rodrigo, disse, parando do lado de Plínio, que já começou tirando a blusa.

Os outros dois acompanharam o mais velho.

- Então, Aldebaran!? – Plínio começou com um ar brincalhão e provocante, vendo que o moreno não reagia – Vai amarelar?

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos, mas mal deu tempo de levantar, seus primos correram em direção a água.

Continuou parado, olhando a cena atentamente.

**Agora, talvez te possas perder  
Devora, o que a saudade te der**

**A vida leva pra longe pedaços  
O tempo, deixa o sabor de um regaço.**

Seus primos falavam alto e, riam, enquanto suas imagens ficavam cada vez, menos definida, pelo escuro.

Agora se dera conta de tantas coisas que perdera, pelo facto de ter acreditado em uma ilusão e, de ter se martirizado por algo que não tivera culpa.

Aqueles que corriam, já não eram meninos. Eram homens.

Não poderia dizer que fizera parte da vida de sua família e, a culpa, não era por ter que guerrear por Athena e, sim, pelo facto de não ter tido coragem para enfrentar seus medos. De enfrentar aquela mulher.

Talvez, também, poderia ter aproveitado esse tempo com seus amigos. Conhecido alguém…

A imagem de Tainá, que estivera sentada a pouco tempo ao seu lado, veio em sua mente. Poderia ter convivido com ela e nada disso teria acontecido.

"Nunca e tarde de mais", foram as palavras que apareceram em sua mente, na voz melodiosa de sua filha.

De facto: porque pensar assim?

Vendo seus primos na água chamando seu nome, foi como se a sua juventude tivesse voltado. Na vida dos mortais, a única coisa que não havia solução era a morte e, isso, ele já havia experimentado.

Sorriu ao pensar isso.

Tainá tinha razão. Não era tarde de mais.

Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, ainda a vida lhe dera o presente de poder ter se encontrado com a filha, mesmo após a sua partida. Mesmo que apenas por duas vezes.

Não poderia se queixar.

Havia afastado aquilo que foi a perdição da moça.

**E ao fundo, ouve-se o mar.**

Agora a pergunta que lhe veio a mente, foi: como seus primos voltaram naquela praia exactamente no momento em que precisava?

Será que eles sempre frequentavam aquela praia, aquelas horas.

**Ouve-se o mar.**

- Tipicamente brasileiro, não é!? – A voz tranquila e bem conhecida, fez com que Aldebaran sorrisse olhando para quem havia falado.

**Agora, que a agua inunda os teus olhos**

**E o mundo, já não te deixa parar**

- Tipicamente brasileiros? – Aldebaran, rindo, perguntou – Pensei que já não me ajudaria.

- Sou um fraco – Mu disse resignado, enquanto se aproximava do amigo. – Se eu fosse você não tirava toda a roupa – Disse sorrindo maroto.

- Porque? – Aldebaran estranhou o comentário do Ariano.

Mu, fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção das rochas. Aldebaran acompanhou o movimento.

Ali, em pé, estava aquela que lhe causara tanto mal e, para seu espanto, atrás desta, surgia a imagem de Maurício.

**No escuro, voltam as histórias perdidas  
Na alma onde não podes tocar.**

Os olhos de Linda estavam cheios de água, enquanto lembrava de um tempo que já não voltava mais. Talvez, pudesse ter sido diferente, se naquela noite não tivesse passado naquela praia. Talvez, tivesse sido mais feliz se tivesse largado tudo para viver uma aventura na Grécia.

Talvez…

Não adiantava.

Sentiu a mão ser envolvida pelo calor de outro corpo. Conhecia aquele calor apesar de não senti-lo a muitos anos.

Ali estava Maurício, afagando um coração angustiado, que fizera mal a outras pessoas, talvez por egoísmo ou para se proteger.

Aldebaran, pela primeira vez entendia o que era o amor verdadeiro. Entendeu através do único homem que odiou todos esses anos e que agora admirava.

Tainá não poderia ter tido um melhor pai. Se ele não pode ser, ficava feliz por ter sido Maurício.

Sorriu e isso agradou o Cavaleiro de Áries.

**E ao fundo, ouve-se o mar.**

Ouviu o suspiro forte de Aldebaran que se voltou em sua direção.

- Então me diga, Mu – Começou recebendo toda a atenção – O que você fez todo esse tempo?

- Passeei bastante e comi feijoada – Disse satisfeito, fazendo Aldebaran rir.

- E já tomou água de coco e viu uma roda de samba?

Mu sorriu sem entender.

- Não…

- Então eu te mostro – O moreno, conduzia Mu pela praia – Se não me engano, pode haver um quiosque que tem tudo isso, um pouco mais para lá – apontou para frente.

- Nós te alcançamos – ouviram Plínio gritar – Ricardo se você entrar no meu carro sujo assim eu te mato!

Antes que os que caminhavam pudessem acenar positivamente, ouviram a voz de Rodrigo.

- Aldebaran, ajuda!!

**Ouve-se o mar.**

Caminhando sorriu.

Nunca é tarde de mais, porque certas coisas nunca mudam.

Assim como as caminhadas em torno do Santuário de Athena.

Não sabia exactamente se o tempo passava mais rápido agora que sentia o coração mais leve.

De porte imponente, e vestimenta reluzente, caminhava por entre as ruas de uma vila vizinha do Rodorio.

Um pouco atrás, caminhavam em sua companhia, o Cavaleiro de Áries e de Leão.

Suas armaduras brilhavam de um jeito intenso, fazendo as pessoas que queriam ver sua passagem, estreitarem os olhos.

Enquanto caminhava, pensava naquela morena, imaginando se ela estava bem. Pensava naqueles minutos que passou com ela na praia e prometera para si mesmo, quando o avião tocou em solo grego, que daquele momento em diante iria aproveitar cada momento.

Seus companheiros e amigos eram preciosos, mas iria prestar mais atenção neles. Quando saísse, era na companhia deles que iria apreciar o momento, mais que com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas estava determinado a permanecer com cada amizade.

Iria visitar mais sua terra e assim manter mais contacto com aqueles que amava. Não queria voltar a sentir aquela sensação.

**I took my love and I took it down**

(Eu levei meu amor e o derrubei)

**I climbed a mountain and I turned around**  
(Escalei uma montanha e dei a volta)

**And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**  
(E eu vi meu reflexo no gelo coberto da colina)

**Well, the landslide brought me down  
**(E o deslizamento me trouxe para baixo)

A imagem de Tainá lhe acompanhava, para onde fosse. Não lhe pesava. Ficara apenas aquela sensação que algo em seu passado…algo em sua vida faltava. Algo que não conseguia definir como mal, mas sabia que não era bom.Tinha saudades dela, que não sabia explicar, mas quando ficava triste, resolvia sair e ver tudo com bons olhos.

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**

(Oh, Espelho no céu - O que é amor?)

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**  
(Pode a criança no meu coração elevar-se mais?)

**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?**  
(Eu posso navegar sobre a mudança, a maré dos oceanos?)

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**  
(Eu posso cuidar das temporadas da minha vida?)

E agora caminhava de forma decidida, olhando as pessoas que lhe miravam espantadas e orgulhosas.Aquelas pessoas lhe causavam uma sensação boa de vida e harmonia, coo se tudo na vida valesse a pena.

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**

(Bem, eu tenho temido de mudar)

**Cause I've built my life around you**  
(Porque eu construí minha vida a sua volta)

**But time makes bolder**  
(Mas o nos tempo faz crescer)

**Children get older**  
(As crianças ficam mais velhas)

**Well…**  
(Bem...)

As pessoas se acumulavam na calçada, para ver a passagem dos Cavaleiros da grande deusa e, ali, no meios daquelas pessoas, olhares ansiosos esperava pela proximidade destes.Os olhos de Mu, cruzaram com aqueles olhos castanhos, fazendo-o sorrir discretamente, mas não o suficiente para evitar o estranhamente de Aioria.O Cavaleiros de leão ía perguntar, mas acabou entendendo, quando uma mulher um tanto mais jovem que eles saiu de repente de trás de um homem e se colocou na frente deles, fazendo-os parar.

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**

(Bem, eu tenho temido de mudar)

**Cause I've built my life around you**  
(Porque eu construí minha vida a sua volta)

**But time makes bolder  
**(Mas o nos tempo faz crescer)

**Children get older  
**(As crianças ficam mais velhas)

**And I'm getting older too**  
(E eu estou envelhecendo também...)

Aldebaran viu uma mulher de cabelos aruivados, lhe sorrir.Não conseguia lembrar onde já tinha visto aquele sorriso.Só compreendeu quando esta em um gesto simples e simpático lhe estendeu uma flor roxa.Sem graça, sorriu.Realmente valia a pena viver. E faria isso, não apenas por ele, mas também por ela.

Por Tainá.

**So take this love and take it down**

(Então, pegue meu amor e o derrube)

**Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around**  
(E se você subir uma montanha e der a volta)

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**  
(Você verá meu reflexo no gelo da colina;)

**Well, the landslide brought it down  
**(Bem, o deslizamento o trará para baixo,)

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

(E se você ver meu reflexo na neve que cobre a colina)

**Well, maybe…  
**(Bem, talvez…)  
**Well, maybe…  
**(Bem, talvez…)

**The landslide'll bring you down  
**(O deslizamento o trará para baixo)

**Fim**

* * *

**Mais uma fic terminada.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Musicas: Ouve-se o mar (Mafalda Veiga) e Landslide (Stevie Nicks)**

**Agradecimento à Flor de Gelo; KRIKA HARUNO; Simon de Escorpião; Ayuki-san; t4blito m4x; July-chan; Dragonesa; ****Felipe Nani.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui.**

**Muito obrigada.**

**Se puder, comente que é importante.**

**Abraço.**

**Fiquem bem.**


End file.
